Bague au Doigt
by FireRox
Summary: Ou pourquoi il est dangereux d'entrer un lundi matin dans un magasin d'antiquité. Le retour du Maître, ou comment gâcher la vie ennuyeuse d'une étudiante en Médecine.
1. Chapter 1

**Bague au doigt**

_**Disclaimer : **Le Maître, le Docteur, et tout autre personnage créé par une autre personne que moi (et moi seule), appartiennent à … leurs créateurs respectifs. Pour le reste, mon travail est copyright « Me, Myself and I »._

_**Attention : **Ceci n'est pas une énième aventure du Docteur (je laisse ce plaisir à Captain' Rily). Elle a pour but de rendre un hommage à John Simm, l'excellent acteur jouant le Maître. Par conséquent, le Docteur n'apparaîtra pas avant au moins 4 chapitres. Désolée ! Petite précision : si le caractère des personnages change, ce n'est pas une pure invention de ma part, c'est expliqué tout au long du texte. _

_J'ai déjà écrit 4 chapitres, plus le début du 5ème. Il y en aura 6 en tout, chacun traitant d'un problème précis._

_Et donc, après cette introduction inutile, let's begin ! _

_(J'avoue que je pense plus Doctor Who en anglais qu'en Français, mauvais doublage oblige. Alors pour les expressions, je vais faire au mieux pour que cela ressemble à la série. Ne me frappez pas ! :D)_

**- x -**

**Chapitre 1 : Boutique, drague et petits ennuis.**

- Hey, Laure ! Qu'est ce que t'attends ? Ya rien dans cette boutique, on se casse !

- Deux secondes, je n'ai pas fini de regarder.

- Si tu veux mon avis, c'est bien trop cher pour nous. Et puis … L'ambiance de ce magasin est … bizarre.

Laure haussa les épaules, bien décidée à ne pas céder aux jérémiades de son amie Claire. Cette vielle boutique d'antiquité qui trainait dans une rue commerçante l'avait toujours intriguée. Et puis, aujourd'hui, poussée par elle ne savait quel caprice, elle avait décidé d'y entrer. En entraînant avec elle Claire, son inséparable voisine. Bien que celle-ci s'y était fortement opposée, cela va de soit.

Les deux filles avaient fureté dans les « rayons », si on pouvait appeler rayons les tas de vieilleries d'un autre âge qui s'entassaient en blocs dans toute la pièce. Et si Claire n'avait fait que jeter un léger coup d'œil, fidèle comme à son habitude au monde moderne de plastique, Laure s'était promenée avec plaisir dans ce capharnaüm éclectique. (Nda : Petit pari avec moi même pour caser ces deux mots dans une histoire ! :D)

En observant avec soin tous ces objets, son attention avait été attirée par un présentoir au fin fond de la salle. Et après avoir traversé avec mille précautions le désordre ambiant, elle s'était arrêtée devant la vitre. Ce fut là qu'elle « la » vit. La bague. Non pas ornée de diamants, de saphirs, ou même d'or. Une simple bague semblée taillée dans le marbre, avec des reflets verts argentés, et de curieux dessins sur sa surface. Une simple bague qui attirait son regard.

- Laure, il n'y a personne ici. On ferait mieux de sortir.

- Je voudrais acheter cette bague, annonça la jeune fille.

- Quoi ? Mais elle est affreuse ! Rétorqua Claire après un rapide coup d'oeil.

- Elle est …

Laure hésita. Qu'avait-elle de si particulier, cette bague, après tout ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle. Elle me plaît, c'est tout.

Et plus encore. Elle l'intriguait. Au milieu de toutes ces vieilleries sans valeur, elle détonait, comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Étrange et mystérieuse. Parfaite donc pour la jeune fille.

Laure s'approcha de ce qui semblait être le comptoir du magasin. Effectivement, personne ne se tenait derrière. Mais elle ne s'avoua pas vaincue pour autant.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Je voudrais acheter une bague, vous pouvez m'aider ?

- Laure, partons d'ici, cet endroit me donne la chair de poule. On se croirait dans un épisode des Contes de la Crypte. Je ne serais pas surprise si d'ici deux minutes un cadavre venait nous demander le chemin du cimetière !

- Malheureusement pour vous, je ne pense pas avoir l'âge pour reposer en paix dans un cercueil six pieds sous terre.

Les deux filles se retournèrent vers la voix.

« Wahou ... » fut certainement leur pensée commune devant cette apparition.

- Vous êtes …

- Le vendeur de cette poussiéreuse boutique, pour vous servir, mesdemoiselles !

Il esquissa un sourire espiègle. Il devait avoir vingt ans, âge improbable dans cette pièce. Brun, cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux bleus, le buste droit. Bref, parfait.

- Vous désirez ?

- Heu … La … La bague dans le présentoir au fond.

- Vous voulez bien m'accompagner pour me la désigner ?

- Heeeu … Oui, bien sûr.

Il prit la clé de la vitrine derrière le comptoir, et enjamba les tas insolites pour retrouver Laure à l'endroit désigné.

- C'est celle là, au milieu. La verte, avec les dessins.

- Je vois. Pas de problème !

- Mais heeeu … Quel est son prix ? Marmonna-t-elle, honteuse de ne pas y avoir pensé avant.

- Oh, elle nous a été apportée par une dame extraordinairement élégante, qui nous l'a donné sans accepter de contrepartie. Je vous la vendrais donc pour peu de chose. Disons … contre un cappuccino dans le café en face ?

Un clin d'œil vint ponctuer cette réplique, faisant piquer un fard à la jeune fille.

- Allez, ne me laissez pas aussi ridicule dans cette situation. Dites quelque chose, même un « non ». Mais j'avoue préférer une autre réponse, en toute honnêteté.

« Allez, Laure. Qu'est-ce que tu risques, après tout ? C'est juste un café, et celui qui te le propose n'est pas si désagréable que ça à regarder ! »

- Pourquoi pas ?

Un immense sourire illumina le visage du jeune homme.

- Génial !

Soudain Laure se rappela de la raison de sa présence dans cette rue.

- Oh, non ! Les cours !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil fébrile à sa montre. Il lui restait un quart d'heure entre ici et la fac pour espérer arriver à l'heure au cours.

Il parut déçu, mais retrouva bien vite son air enfantin.

- Je me dépêche, mais en échange, promettez moi votre numéro, mademoiselle … ?

- Laure, et vous ?

- John Smith. Banal, mais accrocheur. Origine anglaise, vieille famille, blablabla, plus de détails la prochaine fois, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous parlez beaucoup, monsieur Smith. Voici mon numéro, dit-elle en lui tendant un bout de papier où elle avait griffonné à la hâte le renseignement tant désiré.

- Et voici votre bague. Je vous appelle ce soir ? Ou demain ? Ou encore …

- Vous parlez trop, beaucoup trop pour un homme. C'est effrayant ! Ajouta-t-elle en riant. A bientôt !

Elle sortit de la boutique, traînant Claire derrière elle, abasourdie par cet échange. Laure, si timide d'habitude, et incapable d'aligner trois phrases en face d'un inconnu, venait de tenir une conversation avec un homme essayant de la charmer ! Décidément, pensa Claire, cette boutique avait réellement une atmosphère étrange …

**- x -**

- Ouf, à l'heure pour le cours d'anat' ! Quelle chance !

- Et quelle course …

Les deux filles étaient particulièrement essoufflées après leur sprint vers la fac. Elle trouvèrent avec difficulté des places dans l'amphi, vingt secondes avant que le prof n'entre.

- Tu prends les schémas, comme d'habitude ?

- T'inquiète, je suis au courant depuis longtemps pour tes talents de dessinatrice. Et le fait que ce soit moi qui prenne les schémas depuis le début de l'année doit y être pour quelque chose.

- C'est ça … Bon, c'est parti pour une heure de souffrance … Bienvenue aux 8 pages de cours à apprendre pour ce soir !

Pendant que le rythme cardiaque de Laure se calmait peu à peu, un bruit proche semblait un écho à ses propres battements.

- Claire, c'est ton cœur que j'entends battre aussi fort ? Chuchota-t-elle.

- Heu je ne crois pas, pourquoi ? Tu dois confondre avec le tien, laisse tomber. Prends le cours, sinon on est foutues.

Apparemment Claire ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné la course effrénée qu'elles avaient dû mener jusqu'au bâtiment. Le sport n'était certes pas la tasse de thé des deux filles.

« J'ai dû rêver ... »

Pourtant ce bruit persistait, étouffé par le brouhaha des étudiants, mais toujours présent. Comme si un deuxième cœur battait en elle.

« Je deviens folle maintenant. Allez, concentre toi sur le cours ! »

Elle n'arrivait pas à écrire correctement, avec la bague qu'elle portait. Beaucoup trop grosse pour prendre des notes vitesse prof de Médecine. Elle l'enleva et la plaça dans sa trousse, ne souhaitant pas la perdre après le sacrifice d'oxygène qu'elle avait dû faire pour l'avoir. Et elle finit par se concentrer sur le cours.

**- x -**

« Enfin rentrée … Pffff … encore des cours, toujours des cours … Quelle vie ! »

C'était sur ces pensées un brin pessimistes que Laure entrait dans son appartement tous les jours de la semaine. Étudiante en première année de Médecine, elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

« Mais quelle journée … Dire que j'ai encore quatre mois à tenir … Pffff ... »

Elle sortit ses feuilles de son sac, étalant tout sur son bureau. De toute façon, ses parents habitaient à une heure de route, ils n'allaient pas venir vérifier l'ordre et la propreté de son chez soi. Elle s'assit, sortit sa trousse, et se rappela soudain la présence de la bague.

« Et cet abruti qui doit m'appeler … Mais pourquoi je ne lui ai pas donné un faux numéro ? Quelle imbécile … Décidément, j'en rate pas une ... »

Cette bague la déconcertait. Comment avait-elle pu atterrir dans une aussi petite boutique, au milieu d'horreurs de pacotille, sans avoir été examinée par des experts ? Car elle en était sûre, cette bague devait avoir de la valeur. Il suffisait de voir les fines ciselures gravées sur celle-ci pour en comprendre le travail d'artiste.

Laure resta longtemps à examiner cette bague mystérieuse, avant de se mettre au travail. Une fois les dix schémas d'anatomie enregistrés dans un coin de son cerveau, une petite pause s'imposait impérativement, sous peine d'explosion cérébrale. Tout naturellement, l'étudiante saisit la bague qui semblait l'attendre, et alla s'installer dans le fauteuil.

« Voyons si ces dessins veulent dire quelque chose. A première vue … Rien du tout. »

Pourtant, elle pressentait que la solution n'était pas si loin d'elle. Après tout, elle était d'une imagination parfois un peu trop débordante, elle finirait bien par trouver ce dont il s'agissait. Pourtant, après vingt minutes de cogitations sans fin, elle dut s'avouer vaincue.

« Bah, l'important, c'est que j'arrive à la passer au doigt ! »

Elle l'enfila, assez satisfaite d'avoir déniché une bague d'un diamètre identique à ses doigts, qu'elle trouvait trop épais.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? »

Des coups sourds retentissaient dans la pièce, à intervalles réguliers.

« Si c'est encore cet imbécile d'au dessus qui a décidé de donner une soirée sans m'avertir, je le tue ! »

Pourtant, ces bruits ne semblaient pas venir du plafond, ni du couloir, ni de l'extérieur. Ils venaient de la pièce dans laquelle Laure se trouvait.

« Bon, ça doit être les tuyaux … Ne pas oublier d'en parler aux parents, sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir dormir pendant quatre mois. »

Tout aussi dérangeants qu'ils étaient, ces coups ne l'empêchaient pas de se sentir somnoler. Debout depuis six heures du matin, elle sentait la fatigue l'envahir peu à peu.

« Je n'aurais pas dû me mettre dans ce fauteuil … Pffff … Une petite sieste d'une demi heure ne me fera pas de mal, après tout. »

Elle ferma les yeux, bercée par la mélodie lancinante de ces bruits incongrus.

**- x -**

« Mmmm … ça fait du bien, un peu de sommeil en plus ! Il est quelle heure ? »

Elle regarda sa montre, avec difficulté puisque la pièce était à présent plongée dans l'obscurité. Une sieste d'à peu près une heure. Pas de quoi s'affoler pour si peu. Pourtant, elle sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Une impression désagréable, comme si elle manquait un point très important.

- Qui êtes vous ?

Laure secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait y avoir une autre personne dans son studio, et certainement pas un étranger qui ne connaissait même pas son nom. Elle devait rêver, ou alors avoir des hallucinations auditives assez stupides. Elle se leva, alluma la lumière, et s'arrêta net. Ou son délire psychotique était décidément très puissant, ou alors …

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Ou alors une personne se tenait au beau milieu de la pièce, avec un costume tout droit sorti du XIXème siècle.

« Une arme, vite. »

L'étranger lui saisit le bras, avec suffisamment de force pour qu'elle ne puisse se précipiter dans la cuisine chercher un couteau bien aiguisé.

- Pourriez-vous avoir l'extrême obligeance de me répondre ? Qui êtes-vous ?

- Non mais vous êtes fou !

Laure se dégagea brutalement, envoyant au passage son pied en direction du tibia de son agresseur, puis dans un autre endroit que nous ne mentionnerons pas ici. Il tomba à genoux, plié par la douleur. Elle en profita pour se précipiter dans la cuisine, saisir deux couteaux et le téléphone.

« La police, viiiiite !!! »

Composant le numéro à toute vitesse, elle retourna dans la pièce où elle avait laissé l'inconnu. Il était toujours là, sur le tapis, le visage crispé. En attendant la fin du célèbre « Ne quittez pas », elle le regarda un peu plus en détails.

Agenouillé sur le tapis, il avait perdu de sa superbe. Il reprenait peu à peu son souffle. Son visage lui semblait familier, sans qu'elle réussisse à se rappeler de l'endroit où elle pouvait l'avoir aperçu. Des cheveux blonds décoiffés et apparemment n'ayant pas été coupé depuis quelques mois lui tombaient sur les yeux, d'une couleur indéfinissable dans la pénombre de la pièce. Son costume, bien coupé, dénotait une certaine richesse chez le personnage, et un goût certain pour l'habillement.

Les yeux de Laure retombaient sur son visage, quand la tonalité changea à l'autre bout du fil.

- Allo, oui. Il y a un individu dans mon appartement, sorti de je ne sais où. Venez tout de suite au …

Soudain, plus aucun son à l'autre bout du fil. Laure regarda l'écran, la batterie était encore pleine, pourquoi la communication s'était-elle coupée nette ?

- Dites moi qui vous êtes.

L'inconnu brandissait un appareil étrange en sa direction, une arme certainement, qui émettait une lumière dorée, et qui sifflait désagréablement à ses oreilles.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi je vous demander ça, vous êtes chez moi, je vous signale ! Et baissez votre arme, sinon …

- Sinon quoi ? J'ai coupé le téléphone, j'ai une arme dont vous n'avez jamais entendu parler, je suis plus fort que vous, et vous êtes humaine. Cela vous suffit-il comme arguments ?

- Vous êtes totalement cinglé, vous le savez ?

- Exactement ! On me le dit souvent !

- Ils avaient raison … Vous êtes qui, exactement ? La moindre des politesses à l'égard de celle chez qui vous vous êtes introduit sans raison !

- Oh, on aime faire de l'humour, je vois ! Je suis … Le Maître. Tadaaaaaaaaa !

Phrase ponctuée par une mimique pathétique.

- Le Maître de quoi ?

- Le Maître, c'est tout ! Et c'est déjà pas mal !

- Non, non, non. Vous m'auriez dit : garagiste, expert comptable, éboueur, là, j'aurais saisi tout de suite. Mais le « Maître », ça ne veut rien dire du tout. C'est même plutôt ridicule.

- Vous me trouvez ridicule ? Ridicule ?

Il s'était relevé, son appareil luminescent toujours pointé vers Laure, qui n'osait plus bouger à présent.

« Règle numéro un : ne jamais contrarier les fous. Bravo, tu viens de faire le contraire. »

- Vous pensez que je suis ridicule ? Seriez-vous suicidaire, très chère ?

Il se rapprochait lentement de la jeune fille, qui sentait son courage s'effriter devant tant de puissance dégagée. Il était à quelques centimètres d'elle, et elle n'arrivait plus à bouger. Il lui retira facilement le couteau des mains, et lança le téléphone à l'autre bout de la pièce, où il tomba avec un bruit ne laissant aucun espoir sur son état.

« Réagis, réagis bon sang, tu ne vas quand même pas te laisser tuer aussi facilement !! »

- Vous avez peur ?

- Le devrais-je ?

« Et maintenant, fanfaronne ! Tu n'es pas Indiana Jones, imbécile ! »

- Bonne question.

Il eut l'air surpris par la demande. Il la poussa vers la fauteuil, où elle tomba bien malgré elle.

- Certains disent que je suis fou, d'autre n'osent pas me l'avouer. Je suis un génie. Je suis un Seigneur du Temps. Et je suis de retour, ajouta-t-il, une expression de démence fixée sur son visage.

- Et comment ? Risqua Laure, bien décidée à gagner du temps pour respirer quelques minutes encore.

- Bonne question ! Décidément, vous avez le don pour trouver les questions auxquelles je n'ai pas de réponse à vous offrir !

« Réfléchis, Laure ! Qu'est-ce qui aurait bien pu amener un malade mental dans ton appartement, hein ? Qu'est-ce qui est nouveau ici ? »

Et le déclic se fit.

- Mais bien sûr … murmura-t-elle.

La bague. S'il en était sorti, comme tout le laissait penser, il devait pouvoir y retourner !

Laure se redressa, faisant face au pseudo « Maître ».

- Vous êtes peut-être le Maître du ridicule, mais moi, je possède cette bague, et ça, ça fait de moi votre maître !

« Enfin j'espère … Pourvu que je ne me sois pas trompée ! »

Le visage du Maître avait tourné du rouge au gris en un dixième de seconde.

- Vous …

- J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne pouvez agir contre moi, car j'ai tout pouvoir sur vous !

- Il me suffit de vous tuer, pour recouvrer ma liberté, et …

Tout en parlant, il avait saisi le couteau tombé au sol, et le levait dangereusement vers Laure. Celle-ci ne bougea pas. Si ce fou avait perdu si vite contenance à l'énoncé d'une telle vérité, c'était qu'elle avait parfaitement raison.

Et elle avait raison. Le couteau s'arrêta à quelques millimètre de sa peau, comme repoussé par une force invisible.

- Comment est-ce que …

- Reculez. Tout de suite.

Le Maître s'exécuta, éberlué. Son corps se dirigeait contre sa volonté.

- Vous êtes …

- Pour information, je m'appelle Laure. Puisque c'était votre première question. Laure Thilliez. Et maintenant, explications.

Mécaniquement, le Maître s'exécuta. A contre cœur, bien entendu. Plutôt jouissif, comme situation. Le Maître devenu esclave. Autant dire le monde à l'envers.

- Cette bague est une sorte de réservoir, en cas d'extrême nécessité, dans les instants où je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Elle me permet de continuer à vivre tout en faisant croire à ma mort, sans corps précis. Une fois qu'elle trouve un propriétaire, elle me permet de régénérer grâce à l'énergie psychique de cette personne. Mais je me vois établi dans une sorte de contrat de servitude, jusqu'à ce que le propriétaire meure ou me libère.

- Cette femme, qui a amené la bague à la boutique, vous savez qui elle est ?

- Mon épouse, enfin, plutôt devrais-je dire, celle qui m'a tué, fit-il avec une grimace dégoûtée.

- Précisez moi un peu qui vous êtes, je n'arrive pas à vous cerner. Vous vous présentez vous même comme un fou, vous essayez de me tuer, bref, je n'y comprends rien.

Laure s'amusait du renversement de situation. Tant de pouvoir sur une personne la grisait quelque peu. Elle pensait toutefois à libérer ce pauvre homme. Après tout, il avait l'air d'avoir assez souffert ...

- Eh bien, je suis un Seigneur des Temps, j'ai plus de 900 ans, je viens d'une planète nommée Gallifrey, et mon but est de devenir maître de l'univers.

… Ou peut-être pas finalement.

- Maître de l'univers ? Rien que ça ?

- Et vous allez m'aider.

- C'est ça … Et la marmotte …

- Pardon ?

- Laissez tomber, soupira-t-elle.

Pour résumer la situation, un mégalomane fou furieux qui prétendait se nommer sans fausse modestie « Le Maître » était devenu son esclave, et lui demandait de l'aider à conquérir le monde. Ridicule.

- Retournez d'où vous venez, dans la bague, et arrêtez vos stupidités. Je vais rendre cette bague à la boutique où je l'ai achetée, et puis voilà.

- Impossible.

- Comment ça, impossible ? Je vous l'ordonne !

- Une fois la bague passée au doigt, et la régénération complète, elle ne peut plus être enlevée, à moins que son propriétaire meure, ou me libère, comme je vous l'ai expliqué.

« En gros, soit je me coltine jusqu'à la fin de ma vie un psychopathe délirant, soit je livre le monde à ce même psychopathe, qui risque de le détruire. Super choix en perspective … Merci beaucoup ! »

- Bon, puisque je n'ai pas d'autre choix …

- Vous me libérez ?

Laure soupira à nouveau. La vie allait être longue …

- Malheureusement non. Allez vous coucher, je suis morte de fatigue. On étudiera les possibilités demain. Et ne vous avisez pas de me tuer pendant mon sommeil, espèce de malade !

« Comment je vais expliquer ça à mes parents ? »

**- x -**

_(La suite au prochain épisode !)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut salut !! Enfin sortie de l'enfer des examens de Médecine (que d'ailleurs je pense avoir à recommencer l'année prochaine lol), je poste donc ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant que vous l'apprécierez toujours autant ! A ce propos, un grand merci à wolfF et Captain'Rily pour leurs reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir !_

_Enfin bref, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre, parce que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de le relire complètement. Sinon, question caractère, je suis celui de Sam Tyler dans « Life on Mars » (de fait, il y a plus d'épisodes à voir, et donc plus de temps pour l'étudier) (joué aussi par John Simm, très bonne série par ailleurs). Je pense cependant avoir un peu mieux retranscrit celui du Maître dans ce chapitre-ci._

_Au fait, mon histoire est entièrement terminée, soit 5 chapitres plus un épilogue !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**- x -**

**Chapitre 2 : Apparition, disparition et explications.**

Laure se réveilla plus tard que prévu. Un bon dix heures au lieu de six. Beaucoup plus tard que prévu, donc. Mais elle ne s'en souciait guère. Ce qui lui importait, sur le moment, c'était de savoir si elle avait rêvé la soirée de la veille, ou si par le plus grand des malheurs, tout cela avait été réel.

« Pitié, pitié … Faites que ce n'était que mon imagination … S'il vous plaît ! »

Elle descendit de la mezzanine aménagée en chambre à coucher, tout en priant pour ne rencontrer personne.

Pas de bol.

- Ah, vous êtes enfin réveillée ! Je me demandais si je devais vous avertir que j'avais éteint le réveil avant qu'il ne sonne, ou au contraire vous laisser dormir …

La jeune fille essayait de remettre en ordre les mots pour comprendre ce que ce flot de paroles signifiait dès le réveil, tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Une fois les paroles assimilées par son cerveau embrumé, elle stoppa net son trajet, n'en déplaise à la volonté de son estomac affamé.

- Pardon ? Vous avez fait quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers l'homme, qui devait décidément avoir des pulsions suicidaires.

- Juste un petit coup de tournevis laser en direction de votre réveil matin. Oh, pas grand chose, en réalité, mais suffisamment pour l'empêcher de sonner à 5h45. Beaucoup trop tôt, si vous voulez mon avis. Bien entendu, si vous voulez éviter que la chose se reproduise, ça ou tout autre petit inconvénient, il vaudrait mieux que vous me libériez sur le champ. Ce n'est pas très difficile, il suffit de prononcer à voix haute et intelligiblement : « Je désire rendre sa liberté au … »

- Fermez la.

Laure était de très mauvaise humeur. Et on la comprenait aisément.

« Je vais le tuer … J'ai raté les cours à cause d'un malade qui veut me pourrir la vie, tout ça pour que je me sente obligée de le libérer pour qu'il aille détruire l'univers … Merci du cadeau ! »

- Bien. Bien. Très bien. Vous voulez jouer. Eh bien figurez-vous que j'adore jouer. Et que je vais gagner, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire sadique.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, aperçut son portable en miettes dans un coin de la pièce.

« J'ai dû avoir au moins cinquante appels de Claire. S'il ne me tue pas, c'est elle qui va le faire à coup sûr ! »

- Mais je n'ai pas le temps pour ça maintenant. Réparez mon portable que vous avez si délicatement posé à l'autre bout de la pièce hier. Et interdiction de penser, de parler, d'essayer de s'enfuir, de me tuer ou de tuer quelqu'un d'autre. Bref, ne faites rien qui pourrait me nuire et que je réprouverais. Et dépêchez-vous. S'il vous plaît, ajouta-t-elle, un immense sourire aux lèvres, tout en entrant dans la salle de bains.

**- x -**

- Je peux savoir où nous allons, ou alors je continue à me taire ?

- Continuez à vous taire, si vous ne voulez pas finir sous un bus.

Après avoir téléphoné à Claire (et avoir eu l'impression d'avoir déclenché la troisième guerre mondiale à cause de son absence), et avoir inventé une maladie imaginaire pour ne pas avoir à se lancer dans des explications forcément incompréhensibles, Laure avait décidé de retourner à la boutique où ses ennuis avaient débuté.

En emportant avec elle le Seigneur des Boulets.

Ils montèrent dans un bus, direction centre ville.

- Bon, une fois arrivés, vous ne parlez que si cela est absolument nécessaire pour la compréhension du phénomène. C'est compris ?

- Un jour, vous regretterez de ne pas m'avoir pris au sérieux …

- Un jour, vous regretterez d'avoir flingué une journée de travail à une étudiante en P1. _(NdA : P1, première année de Médecine)_ Et accessoirement d'avoir gâché ma vie. Mais ce ne sont que des futilités, n'est-il pas ? Et maintenant, fermez la.

Le Maître la fusilla du regard, ce dont Laure ne se souciait guère, et se mit à contempler la rue à travers la vitre. Quand à Laure, elle réfléchissait sur la meilleure façon d'aborder le problème. Elle se voyait assez mal entrer dans la boutique, et lancer à ce John Smith un joyeux : « Bonjour, j'ai un petit problème avec la bague. Elle contenait un psychopathe égocentrique qui souhaite conquérir l'univers. Vous avez une solution ? Non ? Ah, tant pis ! Quel dommage ! »

C'était sur ces pensées quelque peu fantaisistes que le bus arriva à l'arrêt prévu.

- Allez, on descend. Bougez-vous.

Une fois sorti du véhicule, Laure entraîna son nouvel animal de compagnie vers la boutique d'antiquités. Ils entrèrent, le carillon de la porte annonçant leur présence. Aussitôt, un vieil homme courut à leur rencontre.

- Je peux vous aider ?

- Je cherche le vendeur d'hier, un jeune homme, une certain John Smith. Il m'a vendu une bague, mais …

Laure s'arrêta, voyant le regard d'incompréhension du vendeur.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Mais, enfin mademoiselle, hier nous étions fermés, comme tous les lundis !

- Attendez, je n'ai pas inventé cette bague, fit-elle en tendant sa main au vieillard. Vous êtes certain de ne pas connaître ce John Smith ?

- Absolument, répondit-il, catégorique.

- Et vous ne reconnaissez pas cette bague ? Elle était dans la vitrine, là bas, au fond.

Après un rapide coup d'œil, il secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est pas le genre de bijou que je vend, mademoiselle. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous aider.

- Oh, fit-elle, déçue. Ce n'est pas grave, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais faites attention, ce Smith doit avoir les clés de votre magasin, vous devriez changer les serrures. Merci quand même ! Lança-t-elle en sortant.

Elle se retrouva à nouveau dans la rue, toujours flanquée de son silencieux partenaire.

- Et vous n'auriez pas une idée, par le plus grand des hasards ? Vous qui vous qualifiez vous même de génie ?

- Bien sûr que si.

- Et vous ne pouviez pas le dire plus tôt ?

- Vous m'aviez interdit de parler.

- Sauf en cas d'extrême nécessité. Mais il se trouve que c'est un cas d'extrême nécessité, imbécile ! Bon, allons nous asseoir dans le parc, on sera plus tranquille pour les explications, qui je le sens, vont être très longue, soupira-t-elle.

Elle entraîna le Maître vers un banc à l'écart.

- Et maintenant, expliquez-vous.

- Je crois connaître ce John Smith. Oh, je ne le connais que trop bien, malheureusement.

- Et comment ? Il vous a aidé à détruire le monde ?

- Plutôt le contraire. Il est toujours là pour m'en empêcher.

- Un type bien, alors. Et vous le connaissez depuis longtemps ?

- Depuis mon enfance.

- Ah, il vient de la planète barjo aussi alors ? C'est quoi son petit surnom ?

- Le Docteur.

- Déjà moins mégalo. Il me plaît, même si c'est toujours aussi ridicule comme nom. Bref, continuez.

- Il n'y a rien à ajouter de plus. Je suppose qu'il a ramassé ma bague après ma mort, comprenant que celle-ci était truquée, malgré mon absence de régénération.

- Votre quoi ?

- Régénération. C'est pour cela que j'ai plus de 900 ans. À chaque mort, nous régénérons.

- Plutôt pratique ! Donc, si je résume, ce type est votre ennemi, il est donc mon ami, car il vous évite d'asservir l'univers à chaque nouvel essai. J'ai raison ?

Le regard du Maître en disait long sur ses pensées.

- Qui ne dit mot consent ! A votre avis, pourquoi m'a-t-il confié cette bague, sachant que vous alliez en sortir ? Et comment savait-il que j'allais entrer dans cette boutique ce jour même ? Il est devin ?

- Cet imbécile a toujours voulu rendre les gens meilleurs. En vous confiant cette bague, il a dû se dire que je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de vous suivre, et donc de m'améliorer. Si je le retrouve, je le tue … Je lui arrache ses deux cœurs à la petite cuillère, et je les jette dans la cascade de la Méduse … Espèce de …

Il marmonnait pour lui même, visiblement consumé par une haine vieille de plusieurs siècles.

- Oui bon, il a sauvé le monde, si je le retrouve, je l'embrasse plutôt ! Et pour le reste ? Il est réellement devin ?

- Nous, Seigneurs du Temps, pouvons voyager dans le temps et l'espace comme nous le désirons. Je suppose qu'il vous a incité sans que vous le sachiez à entrer dans cette boutique poussiéreuse. Il suffit d'une remarque insignifiante la veille, ou sur le chemin, pour orienter l'esprit des gens.

- Mouerf … Je ne suis pas convaincue, sur ce point. Mais vous dites pouvoir voyager dans le temps ? Génial ! Vous pouvez m'avoir les réponses des QCM de mai ?

- Pour cela, il me faudrait un T.A.R.D.I.S. Une machine pour voyager, ajouta-t-il, prévoyant la question qui allait suivre.

- Et ça ressemble à quoi, ce truc ?

Il haussa les épaules, agacé de se sentir obligé de répondre à ce flot de question.

- Aléatoire pour chaque Seigneur du Temps. Une cabine téléphonique pour le Docteur. Bleue. Ridicule.

- Question ridicule, vous pouvez passer. Je vous signale que votre costume attire pas mal de regards depuis tout à l'heure.

En effet, beaucoup de passants se retournaient vers cet homme, habillé comme sorti d'un film historique. Laure soupira, désespérée.

- Levez vous, on va vous trouver des habits un peu moins voyants.

« Mon compte bancaire va virer au rouge … Mes parents vont me tuer ! »

**- x -**

- Franchement, je me trouve encore plus ridicule qu'avant !

- Donc vous vous trouviez déjà ridicule. J'avais raison.

Pour tout réponse, un grognement agacé se fit entendre. Mais ce changement avait été nécessaire. Désormais vêtu d'un jeans et d'une chemise, il paraissait moins imposant.

- Et maintenant ?

- On rentre. Et j'attends que John Smith m'appelle. Après tout, il a mon numéro, je suppose qu'il ne me l'a pas demandé pour rien. Il avait prévu ce qui allait arriver.

« Finalement, heureusement que je ne lui aie pas donné un faux numéro. »

- Je peux vous poser une question ?

- Dites donc, vous êtes bien poli ! Vous êtes malade ? Ou mort de honte ?

- Comment arrivez-vous à prendre tout ça au sérieux ? Demanda-t-il, résistant à l'envie de l'étrangler. J'ai connu pas mal d'humains, et même s'ils ne servaient à rien, ils n'étaient pas aussi …

- Crédules ? L'interrompit Laure. A vrai dire, à moins que la caméra cachée n'ait un budget digne d'un film hollywoodien, il me paraît légèrement improbable qu'ils aient risqué une plainte de ma part pour agression ou tentative de meurtre. Ensuite …

Elle marqua une légère hésitation.

- Eh bien, je suppose que … j'ai envie d'y croire, c'est tout. J'ai toujours voulu que ma vie change, après tout, si elle doit basculer, autant que ce soit pour cette raison plutôt que pour une autre. C'est diablement plus intéressant, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Pourquoi pas …

Et la Maître comprit qu'il ne serait jamais libéré, à moins que la mort ne vienne plus tôt que prévu chercher Laure. Peut-être était-il temps d'y réfléchir ...

**- x -**

- Bon ! Maintenant, il va falloir que je trouve une explication plausible pour que mes parents comprennent que je me vois obligée d'héberger un type de deux fois mon âge qui est devenu mon serviteur.

Elle appuya sur ce dernier mot, certaine que le Maître devait bouillir de rage à son entente.

- Une idée ? Non ?

Laure réfléchit quelques instants.

- Impossible de leur dire que nous nous sommes fiancés, je ne voudrait pas m'abaisser à ce niveau. Huuum …

Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à voix haute, le principal concerné dans cet affaire réfléchissait mentalement à un moyen d'éliminer son nouvel ennemi numéro un. Il ne pouvait pas effectuer lui même le geste fatal, puisqu'elle lui avait strictement interdit, et qu'il était obligé de lui obéir, à son plus grand regret. Il devait donc provoquer un accident, quelque chose de si bien préparé que …

- Je dois vous avertir que j'entends très bien ce que vous pensez tout bas. Je me vois dans le regret de vous interdire toute tentative qui pourrait entraîner une mort précoce à mon encontre. Par conséquent, finis, les petits projets d'accident ! Mais ne pleurez pas, je suis de tout cœur avec vous !

- Comment … ?

- Je suppose beaucoup en ce moment, mais je crois que nous sommes unis par un lien télépathique. Après tout, vous êtes nés grâce à mon énergie psychique, c'est ça ? Ou alors vous parliez tout haut sans vous en rendre compte, dans ce cas, c'est encore plus grave pour votre état mental.

La Maître eut un geste vers Laure pour évacuer son envie de meurtre qui croissait depuis la veille, mais s'arrêta, par la force des choses.

- Je trouverai bien quelque chose … marmonna-t-il.

- Vous n'y survivriez pas, très cher. Je peux tout aussi bien vous demandez de vous suicider que vous le feriez avec plaisir, n'ai-je pas raison ?

- Une autre question : vous êtes toujours comme ça ?

- Comme ça quoi ?

- Aussi … Sarcastique ? Cynique ? Absolument invivable ? Ou alors c'est juste parce que j'ai voulu vous assassiner en pensée ?

- Et en acte, précisons le.

- Et donc ?

Laure réfléchit quelques minutes. A dire vrai, elle n'avait jamais été aussi désagréable avec quelqu'un. Et jamais aussi méchante dans une discussion. Oh, par pensée, peut-être. Mais en conversation, elle n'avait jamais réussi à aligner trois phrases sans bafouiller.

- Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?

- Moi ?

- Forcément, il n'y a que vous ici ! Depuis hier je ne réagis plus comme d'habitude, c'est votre faute ! Rendez moi ma personnalité, espèce de malade !

- Non, mais attendez, là c'est vous qui devenez folle ! Comment aurais-je pu faire ça ? Je ne suis pas encore un Dieu !

- Pas encore ? PAS ENCORE ? Mais vous vous prenez pour qui ? Vous êtes un type qui n'est même pas fichu de réussir une invasion, vous avez en ce moment une condition d'esclave, disons le franchement, et vous comptez dépasser Dieu ? Vous êtes pitoyable, voilà ce que vous êtes ! Un minable, oui !

Et elle éclata de rire. Le Maître la regardait sans comprendre. Il avait cru mourir encore une fois (et toujours par la main d'une femme), et voilà qu'elle se mettait à rire, sans raison.

- Vous êtes cinglée … murmura-t-il. Complètement malade.

- Exactement ! Vous ne comprenez pas ? Lui lança-t-elle, entre deux hoquets.

- Pas vraiment non, mis à part que je suis tombé sur la fille la plus lunatique de tout l'univers.

- Je suis vous !

- Pardon ?

Il lui lança un regard d'incompréhension totale.

- Je suis vous ! Vous ne saisissez pas ?

- Soit ce que vous dites n'a absolument aucun sens, soit votre logique dépasse la mienne. Ce qui serait étonnant par ailleurs.

Laure reprit son souffle.

- Quand vous m'avez parlé, la première fois, vous étiez tout aussi arrogant et cynique. Je viens de dire que nous étions reliés. Je suis vous, et vous êtes moi. Enfin, en partie. Puisque je pense comme avant. Mais vous avez changé aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes plus calme, moins emporté, moins stupide peut-être. Tout ça grâce à moi. Dieu que je m'aime. Non, évitons cette phrase. Pas de fausse modestie.

Le Maître la regardait, abasourdi.

- Vous n'êtes pas moi. Vous parlez comme … Lui.

- Là c'est à mon tour de ne pas vous suivre. Comme qui ? Comme Dieu ? Wahou, je suis brillante !

- Comme le Docteur.

- Votre nemesis ?

- Mais c'est impossible, car …

- Je ne le connais pas.

- Vous finissez mes phrases ?

- Et je réponds à vos questions. C'est un peu le but d'une conversation, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, non, non. Stop. Reprends ton calme. Je suis calme. Il y a quelque chose de changé. Mais quoi ? Réfléchis. Tu peux trouver la solution. Tu le sais.

- Hey, Einstein ! Les monologues inutiles, on les oublie, ok ? Surtout que je ne vois pas où cela nous amène. Transfert de personnalité et lien télépathique. C'est génial !

Un silence plana alors sur la pièce. Le Maître releva soudain la tête, affolé.

- Les tambours …

- Vous êtes musicien ?

- Non, vous ne comprenez pas., dit-il en secouant la tête. Le son des tambours. Il a disparu.

- Aaaah oui. Effectivement. Mais c'est normal, vu qu'il n'y en a jamais eu dans mon appartement. Vous êtes sûr de vous sentir bien ?

- Depuis mon enfance, depuis que j'ai regardé dans le Vortex du Temps, il y a continuellement ces tambours dans ma tête. Toujours. Sans arrêt. Toujours plus forts, plus nombreux, plus assourdissants.

- Vortex du Temps, c'est un synonyme pour « asile » chez vous ?

- Mais ils ont disparu. Ils sont partis ! Je n'entends plus leurs sons. C'est … c'est … étrange.

- Étrange ? Vous ne pouvez pas dire plutôt : merveilleux, extraordinaire, incroyable, magnifique … Plutôt que « étrange » ? Ce n'est pas une bonne chose, finalement ?

Le Maître la regarda, abasourdi.

- Si, c'est merveilleux. Mais …

- Mais vous pensez que c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

- Est-ce que vous les entendez ?

- Attendez … Peut-être que … Ah, il y a bien … Non. Rien du tout.

Il y eut de nouveau un lourd silence entre eux.

- Et à quoi servaient-ils, ces tambours ? Mis à part à vous rendre fou, bien entendu.

Il hésita avant de répondre.

- Ils mènent à la guerre, au chaos, au désordre. A la mort …

- Formidable ! Au moins une bonne chose de faite alors !

- Mais comment …

- On s'en fiche du comment ! Si je comprends bien, votre but était de régner sur l'univers à cause de ces tambours débiles ? Eh bien, nous voilà sauvés ! Plus de tambours, plus de guerre, plus de règne, plus besoin de s'inquiéter ! Comment pourrait-on dire ? Vous êtes libre, non ?

- Mais …

- Oui, oui, blablabla, vous êtes encore attaché à moi. Ça peut s'arranger, vous savez. Je dois prononcer quoi déjà ? Ah oui ! Je désire rendre sa liberté au …

- TAISEZ VOUS ! Hurla-t-il.

Laure se tut sur le champ. La violence du ton n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Vous ne désirez pas partir d'ici ? Parce que moi, ça ne me dérangerait pas, vous voyez.

- Que se passera-t-il, si je redeviens libre ? Hein ? Si je coupe le lien avec vous, peut-être que tout reviendra comme avant !

- Ce n'était pas ce que vous désiriez il y a à peine un quart d'heure ?

- J'ai vécu 900 ans, à entendre continuellement des sons, des voix, des ordres sans ma tête, jour et nuit. Je … si je peux éviter cela, ne serait-ce qu'une journée de plus, je suis prêt à perdre ma liberté s'il le faut.

Il était tombé à genoux, suppliant. Jamais Laure n'aurait imaginé le voir dans une telle position de faiblesse. Elle le connaissait depuis à peine une journée, elle pensait l'avoir cerné, lui, son arrogance, et sa détermination. Mais elle s'était apparemment trompée.

- Vous m'impressionnez … Vraiment. Je pense que vous avez pris plus de moi que je n'aurais cru. Mais je suis d'accord. Si vous me promettez de ne pas essayer de me tuer, bien entendu !

- Marché conclu ! Lui répondit-il en esquissant un sourire.

**- x -**

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais … si on mangeait quelque chose ? Ça doit faire plus de 24h que je n'ai rien avalé !

- Volontiers.

Laure fit trois pas pour se retrouver dans la cuisine. Le Maître lui n'avait pas bougé, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire ou ne pas faire. Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à lui, mais il n'était tout de même pas question de se laisser envahir par une nouvelle personnalité. Il fallait tout de même garder une certaine fierté.

- Alors, vous avez, au choix : des pâtes, des pâtes, ou des macaronis. Ce qui reste … une sorte de pâtes.

- Je dois vraiment choisir ? Lui lança-t-il du salon.

- J'adore la rhétorique, et vous ?

- Parler pour ne rien dire ? C'est mon truc, je crois.

- Parfait ! Moi qui ne parlait jamais avant, il va y avoir du changement ! Bon, ce sera … des pâtes ! Cela vous convient-il, cher client ?

- Dois-je répondre en toute honnêteté ?

- Oubliez ma question.

Il resta dans le salon le temps de préparation du repas, assis sur le canapé, pensant à ce qu'il allait pouvoir accomplir à présent. Plus de devoir, plus de mort, plus de combat. Le calme et la paix. Il ferma les yeux, surpris par cette nouvelle sensation : le silence. Le nirvana pour lui. Ce qu'il avait recherché pendant toute sa vie sans jamais pouvoir l'atteindre. Était-ce le Docteur qui lui avait offert, ou était-ce juste le hasard ?

Il laissa son esprit vagabonder, oubliant les bruits de ferraille venant de la cuisine. Il se concentra sur les battements de ses cœurs. De ses …

Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Il y avait un problème. Un énorme problème.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul rythme.

Un cœur, et non deux.

Il était humain.

- … du jambon ?

Laure était revenue dans le salon, intriguée de ne plus rien entendre.

- Pardon ?

- Vous voulez du jambon avec les pâtes ?

- Heu, oui, pourquoi pas. C'est parfait, merci.

Elle ne s'y trompa pas, il y avait quelque chose qui le perturbait, et apparemment ce n'était pas rien.

- Un problème ?

- Non, non. Rien du tout. Ce n'est … Rien du tout.

- Je ne vous crois pas.

- Vous devriez.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que je suis vous, rétorqua-t-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Essayez donc de vous croire, très chère.

- Touché ! Fit-elle avec une grimace. Dites, c'est parce que vous n'avez plus peur de moi que vous vous améliorez en joute verbale ?

- Je suis doué, c'est inné chez moi.

- Et modeste, n'oubliez pas.

- Et modeste ! Décidément, je suis parfait !

- A présent que votre priorité n'est plus d'anéantir l'univers, vous vous rapprochez à grands pas de ce qualificatif.

- Ce ne serait pas le bruit de l'eau qui déborde que j'entends ?

- Les pâtes ! S'exclama Laure, en se ruant dans la cuisine.

**- x -**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello ! Bienvenue pour le troisième chapitre de cette épopée historique ! Tout d'abord, un ENORME MERCI pour vos reviews ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre, qui développe un autre point de la relation entre Maître-psychopathe-mais-je-me-soigne-maintenant et Laure-je-suis-chiante-mais-je-fais-des-efforts._

_Mention spéciale à Orange-Métallique, qui m'a inondée de reviews pour toutes mes histoires (même les moins poussées ! lol). En espérant que ce chapitre continue sur sa lancée._

_Une fois l'histoire terminée (elle n'est qu'une présentation), je pense écrire certains One Shots sur cette relation. J'en suis déjà à la moitié d'une, et d'autres idées laissées en suspens dans cette histoire complèteront le tout.  
_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

**- x -**

**Chapitre 3 : Séparation, retrouvailles et proposition.**

- Bon, et après ce merveilleux repas, qu'allons-nous faire ? Demanda le Maître, tout en faisant le tour de la pièce du regard.

Laure eut un sourire rayonnant.

- Je pense que le plus urgent, ce serait de …

- De me trouver un appartement, histoire que vos parents n'aient pas envie de me tuer quand ils débarqueront.

- Non.

- Oh, alors, je suppose qu'il faut que je trouve un emploi, c'est ça ?

- Non plus.

- Ah, je sais ! Bien sûr ! Il faut retrouver le Docteur, et lui demander son avis !

- Pas du tout.

Le Maître la regarda; déconcerté.

- Quoi, vous voyez quelque chose d'encore plus urgent ?

- Oh que oui. Vous ne devinez pas ? Ce serait bien la première fois, très cher.

- Bien que mon intelligence dépasse de loin celle des pauvres humains que vous êtes, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vous pouvez bien cacher dans votre esprit encore plus tordu que le mien !

Laure releva la tête, radieuse.

- Mais enfin, il faut vous trouver un nouveau nom !

- Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il, ébahi.

- Eh bien oui, enfin, réfléchissez ! Maintenant que vous avez été libéré de votre engagement de dictateur, il vous faut un nom plus adapté ! Et puis, vous appeler toute la journée « Maître », ce n'est pas vraiment ainsi que j'envisage une relation très saine.

- Et vous trouvez ça urgent ?

- Exact.

- Urgent ??

- C'est mon dernier mot, Jean-Pierre !

- Pas Jean-Pierre, c'est affreux ! Mais, fit-il en secoua la tête, c'est le dernier de nos soucis !

- Je pensais que ça vous plairait, de pouvoir décider quelque chose d'aussi personnel, répondit Laure en haussant les épaules. Maintenant, si ça ne vous intéresse pas …

- Mais bien sûr que si, ça m'intéresse ! Mais … réfléchissez ! Enfin, c'est …

Leurs regards se croisèrent, l'un interloqué, l'autre moqueur. Et ils éclatèrent de rire au même instant.

- Vous êtes absolument …

- Imprévisible ? Tenta Laure, en reprenant son souffle.

- Correct ! Mais, plus sérieusement, fit-il en redevenant sérieux, il y a plus urgent.

- Et selon vous, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il fit un geste en direction du bureau en désordre.

- Votre portable n'arrête pas de vibrer depuis tout à l'heure.

- Argh ! Et c'est seulement maintenant que vous me l'annoncez ? Votre futur surnom, ce sera le Banquier !

- Hein ? Et pourquoi ça ?

- Vous n'avez jamais remarqué à quel point ils mettent du temps avant de se décider ? Lança-t-elle avant de décrocher.

Elle partit dans la cuisine, pour un minimum d'intimité, tandis que lui restait dans le salon, à se demander ce qu'il devait faire avec ces assiettes et couverts. Pas question de travailler comme serviteur dans cette maison !

- Laure ? Laure, tu m'entends ?

- Mais oui ! Ne t'énerve pas !

- Je suis calme ! Je suis très calme.

- J'entends ça. Alors, quoi de neuf ? Risqua Laure.

- Oh, rien du tout, mis à part que tu as quatre heures de cours à rattraper, plus l'intégralité des schémas d'Anatomie à refaire, plus l'ED que tu as manqué, plus …

- Oui, bon, excuse moi si j'étais malade ! Crois moi, j'aurais préféré être là ! Tu m'appelles pour quoi exactement ?

- J'ai photocopié les cours de ce matin. Tu veux que je te les apporte ? Ça ne me dérange pas, ton arrêt de métro est sur ma ligne.

- Oh, heu …

- Tu ne vomis plus, j'espère ? Allo ?

Laure réfléchissait. Si elle allait chercher ces feuilles, elle devait laisser le Maître (Dieu qu'elle détestait ce surnom) seul dans son appartement. Sinon, il fallait prendre le risque que Claire ne l'aperçoive, et, curieuse comme elle l'était, elle aurait tout de suite remarqué quelque chose.

« Bah, après tout, il ne va pas faire sauter la maison ! »

- Allo ? Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vais mieux, beaucoup mieux ! Tu es où, exactement ?

- A ton arrêt. Je me suis dit que tu ne refuserais pas.

- Ok, j'arrive dans cinq minutes.

- Je vais en profiter pour te raconter ma matinée en solitaire …

« Oh, flûte … Je vais encore m'en prendre plein la tête … Satané Maître des ennuis ... »

Elle fit comprendre à son nouveau colocataire qu'elle sortait, et qu'il ferait bien d'avoir débarrassé la table à son retour. Ce qui lui valut une formidable négation silencieuse, avec quantité de gestes inutiles, mais tellement drôles à regarder qu'elle perdit trois bonnes minutes à la voir essayer de s'expliquer en moulinant dans le vide. Elle articula un silencieux « Je vous l'ordonne », qui en retour déclencha un regard furibond. Un petit « Désolée » muet suivi, et Laure était sortie.

- C'est bon, je suis sortie, j'arrive dans cinq petites minutes. A tout à l'heure, donc ! Essaya Laure, espérant avoir le temps de raccrocher avant que son amie ne proteste.

Pas de chance.

- J'ai les appels illimités vers ton numéro, n'oublie pas !

« Si, justement, j'avais oublié ! »

- Ah ouais, c'est vrai …

- Donc je disais, le prof d'histologie nous a fait un cours d'enfer ! Je t'explique pas pour prendre les notes, l'horreur ! Mais bon je suis quand même fière de moi …

Et blablabla, toujours la même rengaine. Laure n'écoutait plus, se contentant de vagues : « Pas possible ! », « Non, c'est pas vrai ! » et autres « C'est sûr ! » de temps en temps, ce qui semblait ne pas déranger son amie, qui continuait de déverser des flots de paroles inutiles.

Elle tourna au coin de la rue, arrivée à la moitié du chemin, heureuse de réduire le temps de souffrance auditive par une marche plus que rapide. Trois pas plus loin, elle s'effondra, pliée en deux. Le mal de tête était tel qu'elle avait l'impression que son crâne était compressé dans un étau gigantesque.

- Allo ? Laure ? Tu m'entends ? Allo ? Tu m'écoutes au moins ? Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas m'entendre !

Malheureusement pour Claire, le téléphone gisait à terre, pendant que sa propriétaire était à genoux, tentant de ne pas perdre conscience.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? »

Par un immense effort de volonté, elle ramassa son portable, murmura un inaudible « Ambulance », puis tenta de faire demi-tour. Elle se traînait à terre, espérant voir quelqu'un passer, quelqu'un qui appellerait les secours, qui lui éviterait de mourir dans la rue.

« Que quelqu'un vienne, n'importe qui … S'il vous plaît ... »

Elle ressentait des piqures d'une violence incroyable à l'intérieur de son crâne, comme si des milliers d'aiguilles venaient s'enfoncer précisément dans le centre de la douleur et de la perception. Sa vue se brouillait, elle se sentait flotter. Elle continuait cependant à avancer, son instinct lui interdisant de plonger dans l'inconscience. Elle arriva au coin de la rue après de nombreux efforts, les mains écorchées et son jeans déchiré.

Et tout aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, la douleur s'envola.

Laure releva la tête, cherchant la cause de ce brusque rétablissement. Personne autour d'elle. Elle n'avait eu qu'à dépasser ce point précis pour être libérée de ce mal mystérieux. Testant son hypothèse, elle remis un pied devant la ligne imaginaire qu'elle avait tracée. Et aussitôt, la douleur revint, toujours aussi forte.

Elle retenta plusieurs fois l'expérience, toujours le même résultat. Elle ne pouvait aller plus loin que ce point. Se rappelant soudainement ce qu'elle faisait avant de tester ce mécanisme étrange, elle se décida à rappeler Claire, pour lui expliquer la mauvaise nouvelle.

Pas de tonalité à l'autre bout du fil, Laure tomba directement sur la messagerie.

« Elle a reprit le métro, à coup sûr ! J'aurai pu mourir dans les minutes qui suivaient, et elle n'aurait pas bougé le petit doigt ! Ah ben merci ! Super, l'amitié ! Je m'en souviendrai, ne t'inquiète pas ! Alors là … »

Elle laissa tout de même un message, d'une voix chevrotante et affaiblie, savourant l'effet que feraient les dernières paroles d'une pseudo-mourante sur son binôme d'amphi. Délectable, rien que d'y penser. Puis elle tourna les talons, et reprit le chemin de son appartement, à rythme plus modéré, ses jambes tremblant encore.

**- x -**

Arrivée devant la porte, elle eut à peine le temps d'introduire la clé dans la serrure que déjà le Maître lui ouvrait l'accès à la pièce sans attendre.

- Oh merci, vous n'avez rien !

Il paraissait infiniment soulagé de la voir couverte boue, feuilles et diverses traces de sang. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, avant de s'effondrer dans la fauteuil, épuisée.

- Et si vous m'expliquiez ? Comment savez-vous ce qui m'est arrivé ? Oh, bien entendu, mon état laisse entrevoir un léger problème, mais …

- Cessez de parler, pour une fois, et reposez-vous, ordonna-t-il, sans grande conviction sur l'exécution de sa demande.

- Pas question !

Comme il l'avait prévu, elle se redressa et lui fit face.

- Explications, et seulement ensuite, repos mérité.

- Bien mon général ! Répondit-il ironiquement, un petit geste de salut esquissé rapidement. Je connais votre état, car j'ai supposé que ce qui m'arrivait à moi était arrivé à vous.

- Excellent, mon cher Watson ! Tiens, Watson, c'est pas mal comme nom …

- Quand vous aurez fini les élucubrations littéraires, on pourra revenir au problème qui nous occupe.

- Si vous avez une explication, je vous écoute ! Mais ne me sortez pas que nous ne pouvons nous éloigner l'un de l'autre à moins de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, s'il vous plaît, la tragédie a des limites.

- D'accord.

- Quoi d'accord ?

- D'accord, je ne vous le dirais pas.

- Ne me dites pas que …

- Ah, vous m'avez interdit de vous le dire !

- Oh non … C'est pas vrai …

- Et si.

- Mais non.

- Malheureusement si !

- Vous vous amusez à m'énerver, ou vous êtes maso, et vous voulez finir dans la salle de bains à récurer les toilettes ?

Le Maître se tut aussitôt, effrayé par la perspective d'une expérience terrifiante. Laure respira longuement, plusieurs fois, pour évacuer l'envie de hurler.

- Si je résume, on est condamné à vivre à moins de cent mètres l'un de l'autre pour le restant de notre vie, c'est bien ça ?

La Maître acquiesça silencieusement, toujours peu désireux de tester le nettoyage forcé d'un endroit particulièrement peu attirant pour ses narines délicates.

- Bieeeeeeen … Je suis calme, je resterai calme jusqu'à la fin, c'est une question de de volonté. Quelles possibilités avons-nous ? Et vous pouvez ouvrir la bouche, c'est puéril comme réaction … ajouta-t-elle en le voyant hésiter.

- Je dirais que trois solutions s'offrent à nous. Petit un, vous me libérez, ce qui couperait tout lien psychique. Petit deux, nous habitons ensemble. Petit trois, on se marie.

- La différence n'est pas très nette entre les petits deux et trois. Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre si on doit rester collé l'un à l'autre tout le temps !

- Donc il ne reste que deux solutions.

- Une seule en fait, rectifia Laure.

- Le Maître pâlit. Le son des tambours retentissait déjà dans son esprit, et avec eux l'angoisse de son ancienne vie.

- Le problème, c'est que je ne suis pas encore majeure …

Il la regarda sans comprendre. Depuis quand fallait-il être majeur pour … Il comprit soudainement la pensée de Laure.

- Vous … Mais enfin … balbutia-t-il confusément.

- Le deuxième problème, ce sont mes parents. Je ne pense pas qu'ils vont accepter comme ça sans vous pourchasser avec des fourches, mais bon …

- Attendez, vous pensez sérieusement vous … marier avec moi ?

Ce fut au tour de Laure de le fixer d'un air ahuri.

- Hein ? Je parlais de s'installer dans une sorte de collocation, où chacun payerait sa part !

Il soupira de soulagement, tandis qu'elle éclatait de rire.

- Vous aviez imaginé un mariage ? Je ne pensais que nos relations étaient aussi poussées, Brandon ! Ah non, Brandon Watson, c'est moche …

- Effectivement …

- Vous n'auriez pas une idée géniale, non ? Pour gagner un maximum d'argent en un minimum de temps, je veux dire. Tout en évitant une enquête approfondie de la Banque ou du FISC, bien entendu.

- Rien de plus facile. Vous avez Internet ?

Laure sortit son ordinateur portable de derrière l'armoire, ultime protection contre un éventuel cambriolage. Pendant le démarrage, elle observa le Maître sortir un instrument étrange de sa poche.

- C'est votre fameux … ah, comment aviez-vous dit ? Tournevis je-ne-sais-plus-quoi …

- Laser. Tournevis laser, compléta-t-il. Très pratique au quotidien. Une de mes inventions d'ailleurs.

- Et il sert à quoi, mis à part à couper les lignes téléphoniques ? Demanda amèrement Laure, se rappelant de sa première expérience avec l'appareil.

- A tout.

- Wahou, le tournevis laser à tout faire ! Et si j'en achète deux, j'en reçois combien ?

- Des fois, je ne vous suis vraiment pas dans vos délires …

Laure ne releva pas la remarque. Il allait falloir lui faire découvrir l'humour, tout de même ! Elle lança un coup d'œil à l'écran.

- C'est bon, il est connecté. Si vous souhaitez pirater le système bancaire, évitez de laisser malencontreusement mon nom et numéro de téléphone.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis un expert dans ce genre de trafic. Faites moi confiance.

- Pfff, on se croirait dans un film d'action américain … soupira Laure.

- Vous et vos sarcasmes ! Je suis vraiment comme ça, d'habitude ? Demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux de l'écran, le tournevis pointé sur le clavier.

- Que voulez-vous que j'en sache ? Et activez-vous, mes parents vont …

Elle s'arrêta net.

- Quoi ? On a le temps, non ?

- Oh mon Dieu …

- Le Maître suffisait amplement, vous savez.

N'entendant pas de réplique cinglante, il releva la tête, plutôt étonné de ne pas recevoir un coup de classeur sur son crâne. Il découvrit un visage décomposé. Il se redressa aussitôt, alarmé.

- Quoi, quoi, quoi ?? Ils sont morts ?

- NOUS sommes morts !

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ??

- Mais pas vous ! Enfin, si, vous, mais quand même !

- Mais enfin c'est QUOI le problème ?

- Ils arrivent dans dix minutes !

- QUOI ?? Vous rigolez ??

- Mais non !

- Mais comment avez-vous pu oublier un truc pareil ?

- On s'en fout ! Il faut que vous sortiez ! Restez dehors, allez dans la cave, jouez le SDF dans le couloir ou dans la rue, mais SORTEZ !!

Et, _comme on s'y attendait_ _(l'auteur aime le suspens prévisible)_, la sonnette retentit dans la pièce. Ils se dévisagèrent, affolés.

- Trop tard !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'ON FAIT ??

- Arrêtez de crier, ils vont nous entendre !

- Laure, tu es là ? On t'a entendu, tu sais ! Claire est avec toi ?

- ARGH ! FERMEZ LA ! Hurla Laure, la tête entre les mains, les cheveux en bataille.

- Chérie, tout va bien ? On entre !

« Argh, ils ont les clés, c'est vrai !! Je suis foutue ... »

Elle ferma les yeux, compta les secondes entre le bruit de la clé dans la serrure, le son grinçant de la porte, les pas avançant dans la pièce, le froissement des sacs portés, et le silence inévitable de la surprise. Là, elle ouvrit un œil, puis deux, pour découvrir l'expression ahurie de sa mère, furieuse de son père et réjouie de sa sœur Constance. Et en se retournant, celle passablement terrifiée du Maître.

- Heu, je vous présente, heu, le … le voisin du dessus, qui est venu m'aider à réparer mon ordinateur !

Soupirs de soulagement des deux côtés de la pièce. Et remerciement intérieur de Laure à l'éclair de génie qui lui avait traversé l'esprit.

- Monsieur, prononça en s'avançant vers le Maître, main tendue.

Une main que le Maître saisit avec hésitation, incertain de la conduite à tenir, et des phrases rituelles à prononcer.

- Heeu … Bonjour ! Tenta-t-il maladroitement, les yeux rivés au sol, pour ne pas avoir à croiser le regard inquisiteur de Mme Thilliez.

- Vous êtes expert en informatique ? Génial, mon ordi a pas mal de problème en ce moment ! Je pourrais vous l'amener ?

Louée soit Constance, celle qui avait su réchauffer la pièce du froid glacial qui s'y était installé.

- Heeu … hésita-t-il, un coup d'œil discret lancé vers Laure, qui lui intima d'accepter. Oui, bien sûr !

Il toussota pour dissiper son malaise, et ajouta :

- Bon, je vais vous laisser. Je … Je reviendrai plus tard, pour continuer la, heu, réparation !

« Parfait, parfait ! Tout va bien, tout s'est bien passé, incroyable ! »

- Mais non, je vous ne prie, restez ! Nous sommes juste venus déposer les quelques affaires que Laure avait oubliées à la maison, ne vous sauvez pas pour si peu !

« Maman, je te déteste ... »

- Oui, et puis vous pourrez continuer de réparer l'ordinateur de ma sœur , n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta Constance, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« Pourquoi ma sœur a-t-elle un sixième sens ? Bouuuuh ... »

- Heeeu … Pourquoi pas ? Dit-il, bien forcé d'accepter l'offre (ou le piège) proposée, s'asseyant de nouveau devant l'appareil.

« Et maintenant, opération nettoyage amorcée. Les faire partir d'ici. Et vite. »

- Alors, tes cours ? Pas trop de mal ?

« Éviter les conversations creuses et sans intérêt. »

- Oui, oui, comme d'habitude. Mais je dois être dans un quart d'heure chez Claire, j'ai oublié de photocopier un schéma d'anatomie ce matin.

- Oh, fit sa mère, déçue. Tu ne peux pas y aller plus tard ? On avait prévu de faire un tour dans la centre ville, tous ensemble.

« La proposition impossible à accepter, ou sinon il faudrait trouver une excuse pour que Môsieur le Maître nous suive à la trace. Ce n'est pas mon chien, tout de même ! »

- Elle a sport tout de suite après, et ensuite elle repart chez elle, répondit-elle, résolvant le problème.

- En plein milieu de semaine ? Demanda-t-on de la cuisine.

- Un problème de carte bancaire, marmonna Laure, commençant à être à cours d'idées.

- Bon, alors, on ne va pas tarder ! De toute façon tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ici ?

- Oui Papa, répondit-elle sur un ton légèrement exaspéré.

- Au fait, tu comptes rentrer ce week-end ?

« Avec lui dans la voiture ? Bien sûr ! Vous seriez heureux, je crois ! »

- Heu, non. Je perds trop de temps, vous comprenez, pour réviser et tout, il vaut mieux que je reste ici.

« Menteuse. Menteuse, menteuse, super menteuse ! »

- Tant pis … soupira sa mère en se dirigeant vers la porte. Mais j'espère que ce n'est pas pour lui que tu restes, souffla-t-elle à l'oreille de sa fille, qui devint rouge écarlate.

- N'importe quoi ! Il a au moins deux fois mon âge ! Ce serait vraiment ... S'offusqua Laure, n'obtenant comme réponse qu'un sourire ironique de sa mère.

- On reviendra te voir dimanche !

- Oui Papa.

- Et ne fais pas exprès de planter ton ordi, lui murmura Constance en passant la porte.

« Espèce de ... »

- A dimanche !

- Oui, oui ! Au revoir !

La porte de la résidence claqua. Laure attendit le bruit de moteur, puis celui du klaxon lorsque sa famille passa juste devant sa fenêtre, et enfin laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

- On s'en est pas trop mal sorti, non ? Dit gaiement le Maître.

- Ah ouais ? Et c'était pas grâce à vous …

- Hein ? Et qui a trouvé comme excuse une réparation d'ordinateur parfaitement normal ? Vous croyez que c'était facile, avec votre sœur derrière mon dos, de faire croire que je savais ce que je faisais, alors que sans mon tournevis, je ne sais pas comment ces appareils primitifs fonctionnent ?

- C'est ça, rajoutez-en ! Vous voulez que je vous plaigne, en plus ? Et votre attitude obséquieuse devant mes parents, c'était quoi ? Oui monsieur, oui madame, bien entendu monsieur ! Vous vous êtes écouté ? C'était parfaitement visible que vous mentiez !

- Excusez moi, c'est pas vraiment facile de se tenir correctement la première fois qu'on voit ses beaux-parents !

- QUOI ? Mais vous rêvez ??

- Et comment allez-vous expliquer à votre père que vous ne pouvez plus rentrer le week-end sans m'inclure dans vos bagages ?

- Je trouverai bien un moyen …

- A moins de leur faire croire que je suis votre frère caché, ce qui est relativement impossible, il n'y a pas d'autre solution ! Un jour ou l'autre, il faudra bien que vous rentriez chez vous ! Et moi avec …

- Pour l'instant, on a un autre problème, plus gros à régler ! Annonça Laure pour changer de sujet, détestant ne pas avoir le dernier mot dans une conversation.

- Allez-y, nous n'en sommes plus à un seul problème … soupira le Maître.

- Comment vais-je aller en cours ?

- Vous n'y allez pas, et c'est réglé, voilà !

- Des fois, j'ai vraiment envie de vous claquer contre le mur, vous savez ? Réfléchissez, si je réussis mon concours, je serais tranquille au niveau financier et parental. Alors, comment vais-je finir les études ?

- Je vous accompagnerai à la Fac, si c'est ce que vous désirez …

- Mais il faudra que vous restiez à proximité, et ça, c'est un autre problème. Si vous vous faites virer du bâtiment, je ne veux pas avoir une crise au milieu de l'amphi !

- Vous proposez quoi alors ? Que je me cache dans les toilettes ?

- Non. Mais il y a une autre solution …

- Qui est ? Demanda-t-il, ayant un très mauvais pressentiment au sujet de la réponse à venir.

- Vous allez devoir travailler, très cher.

- Plutôt mourir que de m'abaisser à ça ! Refusa-t-il catégoriquement.

- Effectivement, si vous vous obstinez, c'est ce qui risque de se passer.

Il soupira, sachant qu'elle ne changerait jamais d'avis.

- Et vous me proposez quoi, comme travail ?

Le sourire lumineux qui s'inscrit à cet instant sur le visage de Laure suffit à lui faire regretter d'avoir posé la question …

**- x -**


	4. Chapter 4

_Bien le **bonjour**, mes chers amis ! Comme promis, voici le **chapitre 4**, qui ouvre la porte à votre imagination !_

_Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont lue, et surtout celles qui m'ont laissée des **reviews** ! (Ah oui, à ce propos, j'ai oublié de te répondre, **Captain'Rily** : j'adule effectivement **Voltaire.** C'est mon auteur préféré depuis que j'ai 10 ans !)_

_Désolée si je ne réponds pas souvent aux reviews, mais je ne me connecte quasiment que le **week-end**, pour poster un nouveau chapitre. A ce moment il est donc trop tard pour vous répondre :S **désolée** !_

_Bon, que dire de plus ? '**Life on Mars'** a une fin monstrueusement triste mais politiquement incorrecte, que j'ai découvert il y a peu que les formats sur la **BBC** faisaient **58 min**, et que sur les DVD vendus en** France** ils ne font que **52 **malheureuses minutes, ce qui nous prive des meilleures scènes … Je **HAIS** la distribution française (et encore plus les **doublages** français … Pauvres de nous …)._

_Bref, je reprends le travail en **Médecine,** des tonnes de cours aux détails inimaginables, et j'attends (en grand stress) les **résultats **des 1ers partiels, afin de savoir si je peux encore espérer passer en 2ème année ou non … C'est pas la joie …_

_Mais trêve de dépression post-partiels, je vous souhaite une **excellente lecture** !_

_**A la semaine prochaine !**_

**- x -**

**Chapitre 4 : Travail, cours et mauvaise surprise.**

- Je ne vous déteste pas. Noooon …

- Tant mieux alors !

- JE VOUS HAIS !

- Ah … C'est un problème ?

- Vous m'aviez dit un travail !

- Mais c'est un travail ! Et gratifiant en plus !

- Pardon ? Vous êtes sûre que nous parlons de la même chose ?

- Vous êtes entouré par des collègues, vous avez une tenue de travail, vous êtes utile à la communauté, que voulez-vous de plus ?

- Une corde.

- Une corde ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Pour me pendre …

La première journée de travail du Maître était passée, et elle s'était plutôt … mal passée. De retour à l'appartement, il avait laissé exploser sa rancœur. Et, bien évidemment, Laure n'était pas de son avis.

- Écoutez, c'est l'affaire d'une semaine ou deux, le temps de trouver une solution à ce petit problème de distance. Le Docteur va bien finir par appeler ! Essaya-t-elle de le rassurer.

- Lui ! Je suppose qu'il m'observe de son T.A.R.D.I.S et enregistre des vidéos, pour pouvoir me les ressortir dans une centaine d'années ! Quand vous m'aviez dit « travail », je pensais à quelque chose d'un peu plus … d'un peu moins …

- Fatiguant ? Rabaissant ? Qu'espériez-vous, dans une Fac de Médecine ? On a déjà eu assez de chance que ce poste de Technicien de surface soit disponible le jour même !

- De la chance ? Vous trouvez que c'est de la chance ? Même à mon pire ennemi je ne souhaiterais pas ça !

- Ce que vous pouvez être rabat-joie ! Tout ça parce qu'ils vous ont fait nettoyer les toilettes !

- Nettoyer ? Décaper et désinfecter, oui ! Si j'en trouve un qui s'amuse à détruire mon travail, je l'extermine sur le champ !

- Bah, si ça peut vous rassurer, il y des gens qui le font toute leur vie, tandis que vous, c'est plutôt temporaire, non ?

- J'enterais au gouvernement, non, je deviendrais Président, et j'interdirais à tous ces jeunes qui se croient si intelligents d'entrer dans un toilette propre.

- Oui, oui. Ou alors, vous vous auto-nommez représentant des Techniciens de Surface de France, et vous entrez en grève nationale !

- Mais oui ! C'est ça, la solution !

- Mais vous n'avez pas fini, de vous apitoyer sur votre sort ? Vous êtes ridicule ! Vous travaillez, un point c'est tout !

- J'ai plus de cent mille euros sur mon compte bancaire, et vous me forcez à travailler …

- Bien mal acquis ne profite jamais ! Lui répondit sentencieusement Laure.

- Et blablabla … Moraliste ! Ronchonna le Maître.

- La morale de cette journée, c'est que vous avez gagné un nouveau surnom !

- Ah oui ? L'exterminateur de crasse ? L'aspirateur de mauvaises odeurs ? Le balayeur infatigable ?

- Grincheux ! Le voilà, votre nom !

- Je ne suis pas un nain !

- Non, mais vous êtes un boulet ! Schtroumpf Grognon !

- Quoi ?

- Docteur House ! Jo Dalton ! Gimli ou Robert de Niro !

- Vous délirez !

- Vous m'exaspérez ! Hurla Laure en claquant la porte de la salle de bains. Et si vous osez entrer, vous regretterez de ne pas être resté dans vos toilettes préférés !

**- x -**

Le lendemain matin, après un réveil plutôt houleux vers 5h45, Laure et celui-dont-le-surnom-ne-doit-pas-être-prononcé partirent ensemble à la Fac.

- Si j'avais un T.A.R.D.I.S, nous pourrions dormir dix heures de plus, et nous ne serions pas obligés de courir pour prendre une rame de métro où des centaines de germes de maladies nous tombent dessus sans prévenir … Et je ne serais pas obligé de travailler pour une paye minable, et vous ne seriez pas obligé d'apprendre des tonnes de cours car il suffirait de trouver les réponses à vos fichus QCM, et ...

- Je déteste devoir faire la conversation le matin, alors fermez là, s'il vous plaît ! Le coupa sèchement Laure.

Il continua à ronchonner dans son coin, en équilibre précaire dans la rame, car n'osant pas poser ses mains délicates sur la barre de métal 'contaminée'.

- Et puis pourquoi doit-on se lever aussi tôt alors que les cours ne commencent qu'à huit heures ?

Laure inspira fortement, à bout de patience. Le matin n'était décidément pas le bon timing pour lui adresser la parole.

- Parce qu'on doit réserver de bonnes places dans l'amphi prof, voilà pourquoi ! Et je vous l'ai DEJA expliqué ! Alors maintenant, taisez-vous !

Étrange couple qui bataillait à sept heures dans le métro, sous le regard ahuri des autres passagers. Leur différence d'âge et leurs piques incessantes ne jouaient certes pas en leur faveur.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'arrêt menant à la Fac, bien qu'il leur fallut encore marcher dix minutes avant de se trouver devant la porte. Une trentaine de personnes attendaient déjà avec impatience l'ouverture des portes.

- Pfiou, voilà ! Maintenant, éloignez-vous, sinon on va se faire repérer.

- Et par qui ? Demanda le Maître, jaugeant du regard les désespérés qui avaient leurs visages rivés sur les portes vitrées.

- Laissez tomber … Mais éloignez-vous quand même !

Toujours en grommelant pour lui même, il s'éloigna de quelques pas. La foule continuait à grossir, une cinquantaine de personne étaient à présent amassées devant l'entrée. Et, bien entendu, les derniers se mirent à pousser.

« Stupides humains … A quoi bon pousser si les portes ne sont pas encore ouvertes ? Ils vont finir par briser la vitre, ces imbéciles ! »

Laure était elle aussi compressée par la masse d'étudiants. Pas de répit pour ceux qui désiraient les meilleures places. Oh, bien sûr, elle aurait pu se contenter d'un amphi vidéo, où les cours étaient parfaitement retransmis, avec un son souvent meilleur que dans l'amphi prof. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, c'était le seul jour de la semaine où elle pouvait encore apercevoir son enseignant favori. Et elle ne laisserait sa place au premier rang pour rien au monde.

« Qu'ils essayent de me passer devant ! Qu'ils essayent juste ! »

Les portes furent enfin ouvertes par un timide concierge, qui se recula aussitôt, de peur de se faire écraser par la foule qui se ruait à présent dans les couloirs de la Fac, dans l'espoir de conserver la place de la veille ou au contraire d'en récupérer une, en remplaçant son propriétaire temporaire.

Le Maître entra après que toute la masse fut passée au travers d'une seule porte, passage étroit et au combien dangereux, un étudiant s'étant fait piétiner une semaine auparavant. _(Les faits sont véridiques, tirés de ma propre expérience devant la porte de la Fac)_. Comme il était étrange de constater que les humains pouvaient revenir très facilement à l'état sauvage, sous la pression d'un concours sélectif.

Il se dirigea vers le fameux placard où étaient entreposés ses nouveaux amis : balais, serpillère, produits nettoyants de toutes sortes. Il allait s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce, profitant du peu de temps qu'il lui restait avant de retrouver ses toilettes chéris, quand le concierge entra dans la salle. Visiblement, il recherchait notre cher Maître, John Watson pour les papiers d'embauche (d'après une idée de Laure).

- Ah, vous êtes déjà là ?

« Non, c'est un hologramme, imbécile ! »

- Il faudrait nettoyer le couloir par lequel arrivent les Professeurs, l'un d'entre eux a fait tomber son café hier.

- Pas de problème, j'y vais tout de suite.

« Comme si je n'avais pas assez de travail avec les gosses, faut que les adultes s'y mettent aussi ! Vivement qu'on en finisse avec ce job stupide ... »

Il saisit le matériel nécessaire au rétablissement de la propreté dans le couloir des V.I.P., puis sortit en traînant les pieds.

Pendant ce temps, après une course folle vers l'amphi tant désiré, Laure avait finalement réussi à retrouver sa place au premier rang. Enfin, ses deux places, puisqu'elle réservait aussi pour Claire. Même si celle-ci avait chuté dans son estime, elle ne méritait pas un tel abandon. Surtout si elle pouvait être utile un autre jour.

« Je suis en train de penser comme lui, beurk ! Quelle horreur ! » tenta-t-elle de se raisonner.

A présent, elle allait attendre au moins une demi-heure seule, avec trop de bruit pour oser espérer réviser, priant pour que son amie ne lui en veuille pas suffisamment pour préférer se faire insulter de 'Morue' ou 'Sorcière' en arrivant trop tardivement, au lieu de la laisser poireauter pendant une heure.

« Bon, réfléchissons à nos problèmes … Que faire avec ce type ? »

Et tandis que Laure réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de faire passer la pilule à ses parents, l'objet de ses réflexions agitait un balai dans les sous sols de la Faculté.

**- x -**

Trois quarts d'heure après sa course endiablée vers la conquête d'une simple place assise, Laure fut rejointe par Claire, apparemment pas mécontente de la voir. Embrassade, demande de nouvelles, inquiétude et autres recommandations passées, les deux filles se préparèrent au cours, sortant feuilles, stylos et dictaphone.

Le cours qu'elles allaient avoir demandaient toute leur attention. Car en dépit de l'estime qu'elles portaient au professeur, ce dernier s'amusaient à poser des questions sur les exemples des exemples de ses cours. Autant dire, le petit détail que personne ne retiendrait. Aussi la concentration était de rigueur.

A huit heures, toute personne, même la plus agitée habituellement, était assise et préparée. Ce professeur avait réussi à gagner le respect des étudiants de première année, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

A huit heures passées, un peu d'agitation animait l'amphi.

A huit heures et quart, les étudiants étaient tellement certains que leur enseignant ne viendrait pas, retenu par une opération ou une urgence de dernière minute, qu'ils avaient décidés de relancer l'ambiance en chansons. Chansons paillardes, bien évidemment. Propres à l'état d'esprit d'étudiants enfermés la plupart du temps à réviser pour la millième fois une page de cours.

Et soudain, le silence revint. La porte de l'entrée spécifique aux professeurs s'était entrouverte. Rapidement, chacun retrouva sa place et son calme. Pourtant, celui qui passa la porte n'était pas celui auquel on s'attendait.

« Oh non … Je vais le tuer ... »

Le Maître, une blouse négligemment jetée sur ses épaules, un air victorieux sur le visage, était entré dans l'amphithéâtre tout naturellement, et se dirigeait vers la bureau pour accrocher son micro.

- Bonjour, bonjour ! Le Professeur Langeais ne pouvant pas assurer ce cours, il m'a désigné comme remplaçant, dixit la direction, « pour éviter les dégradations majeures que pourraient subir le matériel de l'amphi ». Évitez donc de démonter les tables. Bien bien bien … De quoi devait parler ce cours ? Bah, peu d'importance. De quoi voulez-vous parler ?

Les étudiants restaient silencieux, ce qui était bien étonnant. Un nouveau prof débarquait d'on ne savait où, ne connaissait pas le sujet du cours, s'en fichait éperdument, et leur proposait un sujet de conversation ! Mais qui était-il ??

- Ah oui, j'ai oublié de le préciser. Je suis le Professeur Watson, et je viens d'Angleterre, désolé pour le petit accent.

« Il n'avait aucun accent jusqu'à maintenant … Si je retrouve Langeais, j'en prends un pour frapper l'autre ... »

- Alors ? Une idée pour un cours intéressant ? Sinon, je vais me sentir obligé de parler de choses absolument pas intéressantes, mais qui sont malheureusement au programme. Si vous voulez, on peut voter !

« Mais il est stupide ou quoi ?!? J'espère qu'il m'entend penser aussi fort que je l'entendais ! Mais dégage ! Rendez moi Langeais ! »

- Oui, mademoiselle ? Une idée ?

Laure releva la tête, intriguée par la proximité de la voix. Il se tenait devant elle, et apparemment, venait de lui adresser la parole. Elle lui décrocha un regard meurtrier, se sentit mourir de honte lorsque tout l'amphi se retourna vers elle, et encore plus lorsqu'il lui demanda de se lever pour exprimer ses idées.

- Alors ? Soyez la voix de vos camarades !

- D'accord. Parlez nous donc de …

Elle s'interrompit, réfléchissant à un sujet piège. Mais l'attention que tout le monde lui portait l'empêchait d'avoir des pensées cohérentes. Elle avait l'impression qu'au moindre mot, elle déciderait de l'avenir du monde ! Sans compter le fou rire qui avait saisit Claire juste à ses côtés. Décidément, l'univers tout entier s'était donné pour but de lui pourrir la vie !

Des idées toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres lui traversaient l'esprit : psychologie néo-fœtale d'un esturgeon, la vie d'une mouche en hiver, l'histoire d'un caribou au Québec …

- Le voyage à travers le temps, réussit-elle à prononcer, déclenchant les rires de ses voisins.

« Tu parles d'un sujet piège ! Mais quelle andouille ! »

- Sujet très intéressant, mademoiselle Laure ! Extrêmement intéressant ! Brillant, même ! Et original, qui plus est ! Voyons si nous pouvons tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'heure avec cette idée.

Il repartit à son bureau, allant chercher une boîte de craies. Il se dirigea vers le tableau, hésita un instant, puis se retourna vers les étudiants perplexes.

- Voyez-vous, le temps n'est pas une entité fixe et immuable. Vous devez déjà avoir entendu parler de la théorie de l'effet papillon ? Avec un film aussi américain sur le sujet, tout le monde doit connaître le sujet ! Donc, le temps pourrait se représenter comme …

Il passa une demi-heure à développer l'idée du voyage temporel, devant un amphi fasciné par ses propos, qui sortaient tellement de leur ordinaire médical rébarbatif. Un peu de divertissement, certains osaient même participer au cours, posant des questions, répondant à celles du Maître, bref, certainement le cours le plus passionnant de toute leur année.

Malheureusement, toute cours, tout aussi intéressant soit-il, avait une fin.

- Ah, j'aperçois mon collègue à la porte, je suppose donc que je n'ai que trop parlé ! J'espère vous avoir un minimum intéressés, je ne sais pas si nous aurons l'honneur de nous revoir à nouveau, à mon plus grand regret.

Un concert d'exclamations de dépit lui répondit. L'amphi reprenait son caractère sauvage et ses réactions démesurées.

- Ce fut un plaisir de vous avoir comme public !

Il esquissa une révérence, et sortit sous les applaudissements des étudiants.

- Laure ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Le cours va commencer !

Laure s'était en effet levée, prête à courir après leur nouveau professeur, quand un étudiant cria « Hey, mademoiselle Laure ! Assis devant ! », ce qui fit éclater de rire l'amphi, et colora les joues de la jeune fille d'un rouge soutenu.

« Je partais pour le remercier, maintenant, si je le retrouve, je le coupe en morceaux et je le jette aux pigeons ! »

Elle se rassit donc, dans un état partagé entre une honte suprême et une haine indescriptible, condamnée à assister à tous les cours en se faisant la plus discrète possible.

**- x -**

- Vous ! Hurla Laure à la fin des cours, courant vers la silhouette reconnaissable entre mille qui se découpait devant elle.

- Oui, vous désirez ? Mademoiselle Laure, ajouta-t-il en éclatant de rire.

- Je jure que je vais vous faire regretter cette phrase, croyez moi …

- Mais non, mais non.

- Vous paraissez sûr de vous, Professeur !

- Je pense que si vous ne cessez pas de hurler très rapidement, vous serez la risée de toute la Faculté.

Laure se retourna, pour apercevoir derrière elle une foule d'étudiants, un immense sourire aux lèvres, la dévisageant comme pour ne jamais oublier son visage.

- Juste un conseil, ajouta-t-il ironiquement.

« Bon, pour la discrétion, c'est raté. Autant jouer le jeu. »

- Professeur, j'ai besoin de vos conseils. Accompagnez moi donc à l'extérieur, pour éclaircir certains points.

- Oh, j'ai bien mieux pour un peu d'intimité, mademoiselle, dit-il en se mordant la lèvre pour cacher son envie de rire.

Il l'entraîna vers le fameux souterrain des professeurs, certain qu'aucun étudiant ne les suivraient par ce chemin. Une fois passé le concierge qui ne demanda aucune explication sur la présence de Laure, ils avancèrent silencieusement dans le couloir.

- Je devrais vous massacrer ici même, murmura Laure, brisant le silence.

- Merci d'éviter les effusions de sang. Sinon je devrais nettoyer demain.

- Mais avant, je voudrais savoir comment vous avez réussi à obtenir l'accord de la direction pour assurer un cours.

Il sortit de son portefeuille un vulgaire papier blanc.

- Avec une feuille blanche ? Impressionnant. Quelle habileté. Plus sérieusement, comment avez-vous fait ?

Il la dévisagea, étonné.

- Mais avec ce papier psychique !

- C'est cela, oui.

- Vous ne voyez rien ?

- Hormis le vide ? Non. Et arrêtez de vous moquer de moi, j'ai déjà eu ma dose pendant la matinée.

- Vous devriez vous mettre à écrire plutôt qu'à continuer vos études.

- Si vous pouviez arrêter de changer de sujet comme d'identité, ça m'éviterait de m'énerver !

- Mais vous avez toujours besoin d'explications, c'est pas possible !

- Et moi, si je vous parlais de Louis de Funès et de Rabbi Jacob, vous auriez besoin d'explications aussi, alors déballez votre science, plutôt que de me faire languir !

- Détrompez-vous, je connais très bien les religions humaines !

Laure lui lança un regard suffisamment assassin pour qu'il comprenne que les explications pressaient.

- Ce papier, expliqua-t-il patiemment, peut afficher aux yeux de tous ce que vous désirez. Une carte d'identité, un passeport, un traité officiel, un chèque de dix millions, une recette de cuisine, et, dans ce cas, un diplôme anglais de Médecine. Voilà comment je les ai convaincu. Satisfaite ?

- En fait ce n'était pas le but de ma question. La vraie était plutôt : qu'avez-vous fait au Professeur Langeais ?

- Ah, c'est, hum, enfin … bredouilla-t-il.

- J'espère sincèrement que vous ne l'avez pas assassiné au coin d'un couloir.

- Non, non …

- Tant mieux. Mais où est-il, dans ce cas ?

Le Maître regardait ses chaussures, peu désireux d'aborder le sujet.

- Où est-il ? Articula lentement Laure. C'est pourtant simple, comme question.

- C'est … compliqué, réussit-il à dire.

- Attendez, puisque vous n'aimez pas donner d'explications, je vais essayer de deviner. Vous aimez « Qui est-ce ? » ? Je suppose que vous ne connaissez pas, mais bon … Est-ce qu'il est blessé ?

- Non, je ne pense pas.

- Tant mieux, tant mieux. Est-ce qu'il est en orbite autour de la Terre ?

- Heu, non.

- Non, je rigolais. Est-ce qu'il est resté en France ?

- Oui.

- Huuum … Est-ce que je vais devoir continuer longtemps avant de vous frapper pour vous faire avouer, ou est-ce que vous allez me le dire ? Hey, mais je suis stupide ! Il me suffit de vous demander : je vous ordonne de me dire où est le Professeur Langeais ! Finalement, elle est plutôt pratique, votre malédiction, Professeur Watson !

Il la fusilla du regard, mais fut forcé de lui répondre, bien contre sa volonté.

- Il est à l'hôpital.

- Je croyais qu'il n'était pas blessé !

- Il n'est pas blessé, il est juste un peu … amnésique.

- Papier psychique ?

- Manipulation mentale. Il n'est pas au courant qu'il était censé tenir un cours ce matin.

- Bieen … Donc vous pouvez manipuler l'esprit des gens ? Comment ?

- A la base, je ne voulais pas en arriver à cette extrémité, se défendit-il. J'ai tenté de lui extorquer les réponses à ses QCM, mais cet imbécile ne les a pas encore préparé !

Laure le dévisagea, interloquée. Il avait essayé de l'aider, elle ? Wahou, quel honneur !

- Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne l'ai pas fait en votre honneur, mais pour être tranquille avec ce travail rabaissant, pour ne plus avoir à nous lever chaque matin plus tôt que les poules, et pour ne plus subir des périodes de silence religieuses pendant que vous apprenez des cours absolument inutiles !

« J'aurais du m'en douter, môsieur ne pense qu'à son petit confort ! » fulmina-t-elle intérieurement, un peu vexée tout de même.

Il continua sur sa lancée, ayant retrouvé sa gloire d'autrefois.

- Et cet abruti a paniqué, ouvrant et fermant des portes n'importe comment, comme si j'allais le lobotomiser ! Pour un prof en Médecine, c'est pas glorieux ! J'ai donc dû le … reprogrammer, et pour ne pas avoir perdu mon précieux temps de sommeil pour rien, j'ai décidé d'assurer ce cours devant des étudiants abrutis par des profs sans intérêt. Et puis, avouons le, c'est nettement plus agréable de mentir à des étudiants que nettoyer leurs lieux de rencontre !

Il se sentait tout puissant, pouvoir sans limite que celui de diriger les esprits de centaines de personnes sans se soucier des conséquences. Le Maître était de retour.

- Sauf que vous oubliez quelque chose, Professeur.

- Ah oui ?

- Eh oui. Vous m'appartenez, vous et votre super esprit de maniaque tordu, lui répondit calmement Laure.

Sur ces paroles, elle le saisit par la manche, et l'entraîna vers la sortie sans qu'il ne réagisse.

**- x - **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Aloha !** Bon, en premier lieu, il me faut forcément te **remercier**, **Captain'Rily**, d'avoir bien voulu m'accorder un peu de ton précieux temps pour me poster de délicates reviews ! **MERCI** du fond du coeur ! :) ça me redonne un peu de **courage** devant la proximité des **résultats** du 1er Quad, j'ai tellement peur que j'en suis malade ... Enfin bref, je te remercie (à genoux) de nouveau, j'espère que tu n'as pas été trop déçue de tout deviner à l'avance :S !_

_Un grand **merci** aux personnes qui m'ont ajoutée dans leurs favoris ou dans leur liste d'alertes. Mais j'aurais aimé avoir **votre avis** sur l'histoire, et même si vous ne souhaitez pas poster une review de 5 pages, juste un petit mot d'**encouragement**, ça fait toujours plaisir ! (J'avoue, moi non plus je ne passe pas mon temps à écrire quelque chose de constructif à chaque fois lol) Encore **MERCI à vous tous** !_

_Pour en venir au sujet, voici le **DERNIER CHAPITRE** ! Eh oui, la fin est dure, mais c'est la fin ! Dans cette partie, je vais peut-être en **décevoir** certains(es). Car je passe du rire aux (pseudo) larmes. Un petit peu de tragique dans la vie de Laure._

_**Explications** plus poussées : comme Captain'Rily l'avait deviné (décidément, tu lis dans ma tête, c'est pas possible autrement !!), il me fallait une **ultime épreuve** pour le Maître : la proximité de la **Mort**, pour qu'il comprenne le sens de son humanité. Et que le lecteur (vous, en l'occurence) comprenne le sens de sa relation avec Laure._

_Je ne suis pas experte pour transcrire les **sentiments** des personnages, c'est pourquoi je passe volontiers sur certains détails de psychologie. Après tout, le but d'une histoire est de laisser une part à l'**imagination**_ du lecteur, non ? (Non, non, je n'essaye pas de justifier ma fainéantise ... Si ? XD)

_Il reste tout de même un **EPILOGUE **(j'adore les épilogues !), et un **One Shot** sur le Maître et Laure. A propos d'**alcool** et de **soirée** :D mais je vous laisse imaginer !_

_Pour la suite, j'ai une petite idée sur une histoire entre **Jenny** et le **Maître** (parce qu'il le vaut bien !). J'ai bien aimé les deux personnages, alors pourquoi ne pas les réunir ? Et puis, Jenny ressemble un peu à Laure, question caractère énergique. Sauf que ça ne se passera plus sur Terre. Je vais me lancer dans l'inconnu !  
_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une **bonne lecture !** A la semaine prochaine !_

**- x -**

**Chapitre 5 : ****Crise, retour et nouveau surnom**.

Entre la sortie du souterrain située dans l'hôpital voisin de la Faculté et l'appartement, Laure ne prononça aucune parole. Et ce malgré les nombreuses questions et vociférations du Maître. Toujours en silence, elle partit dans la cuisine préparer le déjeuner.

Le Maître resta dans la pièce principale, appréhendant la réaction de la jeune étudiante. Si elle s'était retenue de parler pendant aussi longtemps, c'était que l'explosion allait être dévastatrice.

Il essayait de réfléchir à la meilleure façon de présenter les choses, de lui faire comprendre qu'il regrettait un peu ce qu'il avait fait, mais ne trouvait pas de phrase cohérente. Son plus gros problème était d'éviter de s'excuser, car pour lui, c'était s'abaisser au niveau de l'interlocuteur. Et comme il avait selon lui toujours raison …

Il s'assit confortablement sur le canapé, tout en se demandant si elle n'allait pas tout simplement l'empoisonner sans regret au cours du repas. Une vision de Laure tenant un immense couteau de cuisine sanguinolent à la main s'imposa à lui, et il dut se concentrer pour éviter d'y repenser.

N'entendant plus aucun bruit dans la cuisine, il décida d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil. Tout en espérant qu'elle ne s'était pas suicidée avec les pâtes.

Il la trouva immobile, debout de dos devant lui, fixant des ustensiles éparpillés sur la surface de travail. Il s'approcha silencieusement, ne voulant pas la brusquer, pour éviter un coup de casserole intentionnel. Ne voyant pas de réaction, il tenta un inaudible :

- Laure ?

Aucune réponse. Nouvel essai, plus convaincu cette fois.

- Laure ?

Toujours pas le moindre mouvement. Il s'approcha un peu plus, tendit une main hésitante vers son épaule. Il lui effleura le bras sans le vouloir vraiment.

- Ne me touchez pas ! Hurla-t-elle sans se retourner.

- Je ne voulais pas … bredouilla-t-il, désemparé.

- Retournez donc dans le salon, retournez chez vous, repartez d'où vous venez, j'en ai assez !

- Laure, je …

Il ne sut quoi ajouter lorsqu'elle se mit à pleurer sans retenue, ses genoux se dérobant sous elle, la laissant tomber sur le sol. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, il ne connaissait pas les mots justes à prononcer, ni les gestes qu'il devait amorcer.

- Partez, laissez moi en paix …

- Si vous me libériez, je pourrais …

Elle se retourna, le visage baigné de larmes, dont elle ne savait pas si elles étaient de colère, de fatigue ou de nervosité.

- Vous voudriez bien, n'est-ce pas ? Vous voudriez que je vous rende votre liberté, et je voudrais retrouver ma vie d'avant, même si elle était chiante comme la pluie ! Mais je ne peux pas ! Et vous savez pourquoi ? C'est ma vie, ou l'univers entier ! Vous appelez ça un choix ? J'ai entrevu vos pensées, pendant que vous dormiez, sans le vouloir. Des morts par centaines de millions, des machines massacrant tout sur leur passage … Sans être foncièrement pacifiste, il y a des choix sans équivoque !

Elle fit une brève pause, le temps de d'enlever ses lunettes couvertes de buée.

- Je ne peux pas … Je ne peux pas vous libérer, mais je ne peux pas vous garder auprès de moi, c'est trop compliqué ! J'ai toujours voulu que ma vie change, qu'un événement surnaturel se produise. Et vous êtes arrivé, sans que je comprenne pourquoi. J'ai cru que ça pouvait marcher, j'ai cru que tout allait s'arranger.

Sa voix se serra lorsqu'elle expliqua la véritable raison de sa faiblesse.

- Mais je suis en train de devenir cinglée ! Je me mets à penser comme vous, mon caractère se transforme, je suis devenue différente, et pas en mieux ! Et j'entends … je les entends parfois … des voix, dans ma tête, comme un écho. Je croyais que c'étaient vos pensées, mais ce n'est pas vous … Je deviens folle … chuchota-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Il connaissait cette sensation. Il savait à quoi il était dû. Il avait compris depuis le début que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le phénomène ne se produise. La folie ne pouvait disparaître aussi facilement. Elle avait choisi un nouvel hôte. Une simple humaine. Et cela allait probablement la tuer.

- Laure, vous devez lutter contre ceci. Ces voix ne sont pas réelles, elles sont …

Quelles étaient-elles, en réalité ? Des échos d'anciens temps ? Des paroles enfouies par les Seigneurs du Temps ? Il n'y avait jamais songé, il s'était contenté de les subir sans chercher à comprendre. Sans chercher à combattre.

Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se trouvait devant un problème qu'il ne pouvait pas résoudre. Et pourtant, il aurait tant voulu savoir, pour les repousser quand elles ressurgiraient à nouveau.

Sans réfléchir, il s'accroupit à ses côtés, et l'attira vers lui en douceur. Elle ne cessait de pleurer, il lui murmurait des mots sans aucun sens à l'oreille, pour la rassurer. Il se souvint du Docteur, dans la même situation mais inversée, il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça. Qu'aurait-il fait à sa place ?

« Docteur, je vous déteste, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai besoin d'aide à présent. Réparez vos erreurs vous même, si vous lui avez réellement donné cette fichue bague ! »

Mais personne n'arrivait. Pas de bruit à l'extérieur, pas de T.A.R.D.I.S à l'horizon. Pas de Docteur pour arranger les choses. Il allait devoir se débrouiller seul. Comme un simple humain.

Il porta Laure dans ses bras jusqu'au salon, et la déposa, grelottante, sur le fauteuil. Il trouva des couvertures dans une armoire, les étira sur elle, espérant la voir cesser de frissonner.

- Laure, résistez, je vous en supplie … Si vous ne reprenez pas le dessus, elles vous tueront. S'il vous plaît, faites le pour votre famille, pour vos amis.

Il n'osa ajouter le « pour moi » qui lui semblait pourtant évident. Que se passerait-il si jamais elle disparaissait ? Est-ce qu'il disparaîtrait à son tour ? Est-ce qu'il retrouverait le son lancinant des tambours ?

Laure cligna des paupières, semblant sortir d'un rêve. Elle tenta de parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge.

- N'essayez pas de parler, je suis là, je vais vous sortir de ce pétrin.

- Comment ? Réussit-elle à prononcer.

Il n'osait lui avouer qu'il en était bien incapable.

- J'ai une idée, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il me faut juste un peu de temps, alors faites moi confiance, et luttez contre ces voix. Je sais que vous en êtes capable. Vous n'êtes pas moi, Laure. Vous le savez.

Il avait espéré la rassurer quelque peu, au prix d'un énorme mensonge.

- Vous mentez, murmura-t-elle. Je l'entends … Ils le savent …

- Ne les écoutez pas, Laure ! Je vous jure que je sais exactement comment faire !

Il la vit fermer les yeux doucement. La saisissant par les épaules, il la réveilla brutalement.

- Vous ne devez pas dormir ! Restez consciente, par tous les moyens ! Je m'occupe de vous !

Elle eut un petit sourire ironique qui le rassura. La véritable Laure était encore présente.

« Sur ces belles paroles, il faut maintenant trouver un moyen de la sauver. »

Il se précipita sur l'ordinateur portable resté branché depuis sa dernière utilisation, et sortit son tournevis laser pendant qu'il s'allumait. Tout en gardant un œil sur Laure, qui avait le visage crispé de douleur, il mit son plan en œuvre, priant pour sa réussite.

Une fois son travail achevé, il retourna auprès de la jeune fille, toujours allongée, et de plus en plus froide. Si son esprit luttait, son corps ne résistait pas à la violence des attaques cérébrales. Des frissons parcouraient son corps comme des spasmes, que les couvertures ne parvenaient pas à endiguer.

- Tenez bon, je suis avec vous … lui murmurait-il sans cesse.

Elle le fixait sans le voir, mais s'accrochait désespérément à sa main, comme si ce contact lui permettait de résister à l'appel du Vortex du Temps.

- Ça va aller, je suis là, ne vous inquiétez pas …

Et soudain il l'entendit. Le bruit qu'il attendait depuis ce qui lui paraissait une éternité. Le son si caractéristique qui annonçait l'arrivée de son pire ennemi. Le son du T.A.R.D.I.S. Et la voix affolée qui retentit sans la petite pièce fit renaître de vieux souvenirs.

- Poussez-vous, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps. Bon sang, si seulement j'avais pu le détecter avant, mais non, bien entendu, ce vaisseau n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! Heureusement que vous avez lancé un appel sur Internet, son numéro de portable n'avait pas suffit ! Allez me chercher de la glace, et vite !

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, le Maître obéit aveuglément au Docteur. Son désir de survivre surpassait sa haine viscérale contre son ami d'enfance.

Quand il revint de la cuisine, les bras chargés de glaçons, le Docteur était en pleine manipulation mentale, les yeux clos, concentré sur l'esprit de Laure. Celle-ci respirait avec peine, mais se laissait manœuvrer sans résister. Il avait dû lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, tout naturellement, comme à son habitude. Les gens croyaient au Docteur, aveuglément, sans savoir pourquoi. Et à cet instant, le Maître voulut y croire aussi.

Après un long moment, le Docteur se tourna vers son vieil ennemi, lui faisant signe d'approcher.

- Laissez tomber la glace, il n'y en aura bientôt plus besoin. Son esprit a bien résisté à la folie du Vortex, même si elle va certainement en garder de nombreux cauchemars.

Et sinon, comment allez-vous, Maître ? Demanda-t-il avec un immense sourire. Depuis le temps, comment va la vie ? Bien, mal, plutôt sympa d'être humain ? Bonne ambiance parmi les Terriens ?

Au fait, j'ai compris pourquoi le téléphone ne fonctionnait plus. Grâce à votre intervention réparation express. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, l'essentiel est que tout soit arrangé, non ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Hum, parce que. Ça vous convient ?

- Pourquoi avoir ramassé la bague ? Pourquoi l'avoir donné à cette étudiante sans histoire ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir fait disparaître pour de bon ?

- Wahou, beaucoup de pourquoi à la suite ! Trop de pourquoi tue le pourquoi, vous êtes au courant ? Alala, Maître, toujours à poser des questions invraisemblables ! Pourquoi ne pas vous avoir tué ? Mais parce que je suis le Docteur. Je guéris, je ne tue pas. Et je vous sauve, comme j'en avais toujours rêvé.

Ensuite … C'était quoi déjà, la seconde question ? Ah oui, la bague. C'est votre femme qui l'a ramassé, et qui me l'a donnée juste avant de se jeter du haut d'une falaise. Je n'ai pas pu la retenir, malgré tous mes efforts. Sincères condoléances. Bref, je l'ai récupérée.

Ensuite, petit trois, il fallait trouver quelqu'un de compatible. Ah oui, vous n'êtes certainement pas au courant, mais cette petite merveille, c'est une de mes inventions. Aussi je sais exactement ce qui se serait passé si elle était tombée entre de mauvaises mains. Il fallait trouver une personne avec une énergie psychique suffisamment développée pour vous permettre de renaître, et de survivre sans que l'hôte ne décède dans la minute.

Oh, j'ai beaucoup cherché. Personne ne convenait en Angleterre, sauf J.K. Rowling, mais j'ai supposé que son mari n'apprécierait pas beaucoup l'intrusion. Alors je suis venu en France. J'adore la France, pas vous ? Leurs fêtes sont extraordinaires ! Mais passons. Bref, j'ai découvert Laure Thilliez. Parfaitement compatible. Et remarquablement intelligente, soit dit en passant. J'ai donc utilisé un petit tour pour me rajeunir, et je lui ai donné la bague. Fin de l'histoire.

Le Maître le regardait, éberlué. Comment un tel homme pouvait être aussi inconscient ?

- Et Laure, elle ne comptait pas ? Elle a failli mourir, par votre faute !

- Ouch, petit risque à prendre, plutôt réussi si j'en vois le résultat. Vous avez changé, Maître, dit-il avec un petit sourire. Vous vous souciez d'elle ? Incroyable comme trois petits jours peuvent faire évoluer un humain. Cette espèce est décidément fabuleuse, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Je les aime de plus en plus !

- Je ne me soucie pas de cette fille, je me soucie de moi-même ! Essaya-t-il de se défendre sans grande réussite.

- Oh non, ne me mentez pas, Maître ! Il y a une chose dont vous n'êtes pas au courant, au sujet de cette bague. Vous pensez pouvoir être libre un jour ? Désolé pour la mauvaise nouvelle, mais vous avez choisi vous même cette voie.

- Quoi ?

- Oh, bien sûr, vous pourriez vous sentir libre, mais ce ne serait qu'une simple pensée.

- De quoi voulez-vous parler ? Oh oui, liberté, ça doit être un mot difficile à prononcer, pour quelqu'un qui a passé un an sous une tente ou pire, dans une cage ! Lui lança-t-il avec haine.

Mais le Docteur lui rendit le plus beau des sourires.

- Je vous l'ai dit, je vous pardonne. Car je savais ce que vous alliez faire. J'ai passé un an à vous observer, Maître. Et on oublie pas une de ses plus brillantes inventions du jour au lendemain ! J'ai attendu, chaque jour, le temps où vous seriez dans cette situation. Pourquoi croyez-vous que je vous ai parlé de votre plus grande peur, sur cette falaise ? Je vous l'avais dit, pourtant. Je vous connais mieux que quiconque.

- Mais … Non, c'est impossible ! Balbultia le Maître, totalement abasourdi.

- Et si ! Lança joyeusement le Docteur. Vous avez été piégé ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Tant de haine et de volonté pour se retrouver piégé par sa propre faute. Ne me remerciez pas, j'ai toujours été brillant dans ce domaine !

Le Maître eut un geste de colère en direction du Docteur, qui ne recula pourtant pas. Sa main s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du visage, puis retomba le long de son corps. Il savait que cela n'aurait servi à rien.

- Vous n'avez jamais été ainsi … murmura-t-il, décontenancé par cette attitude inattendue.

Quoi, le Docteur, capable de conspirer ? De prévoir des années de souffrance envers une personne ? Impossible ! Illogique, même ! Sa nature l'en empêchait !

- Croyez moi, si j'avais pu trouver un autre moyen, je vous aurai aidé sans avoir recours à ce stratagème qui me répugne moi même. Mais revenons-en au sujet principal. Je disais donc, vous ne serez plus jamais libre, enfin, au sens propre. Oh, bien sûr, le sens peut se discuter, mais, enfin, je dirais que, bref, c'est assez comparable à ça. _(Comment traduire en Français les fameux « Well … well … well » qu'il lance à tout bout __de champ ??)_

Après une courte pause, où il retrouva réellement le but de la conversation, il reprit les explications, sous l'œil un tantinet exaspéré du Maître.

- Donc je disais … Ah oui, le passage sur la liberté. Eh bien, vous ne pouvez pas exister tant que vous m'appartenez pas à quelqu'un, c'est aussi simple que ça. Vous dépendez l'un de l'autre, et vice versa. Cercle vicieux, je sais.

- Attendez, si jamais Laure décide de me libérer, je devrai …

- Retourner à l'intérieur de la bague, exactement ! Compléta le Docteur en souriant. D'ailleurs, vous n'avez qu'une demi-vie, en fait. Ramenez les morts à la vie, c'était impossible.

Alors j'ai conçu cette bague, qui demande une source d'énergie particulière : la pensée. Magnifique, vous ne trouvez pas ? Allons, Maître, ne restez pas aussi silencieux, je ne m'habitue pas ! Un an à vous entendre parler, parler, toujours parler, et maintenant, plus rien ? Vous me décevez, tout de même !

Le Maître restait silencieux, bien décidé à ne pas donner libre cours aux désirs de bavardage du Docteur.

- Et si j'ajoutais que vous êtes unis à Laure, d'une certaine manière ? Ah, une réaction ! Bien, bien, bien ! On progresse ! Et oui, vous n'avez pas encore remarqué ? Elle vous a volé votre cœur ! Lança-t-il théâtralement, un immense sourire gamin étalé sur ses lèvres.

- Ridicule ! Je ne suis pas … Enfin, c'est impossible ! Moi et … elle ? Plutôt mourir !

- Oh, à prendre au sens physiologique ! Vous n'avez plus qu'un seul cœur ! Vous aviez compris quoi ? Dit-il sur un ton doucereux. Ce qui fait d'elle une sorte de … hum … gardienne ? Bon, le petit problème, c'est qu'elle l'a intégré en elle, c'est pour cela qu'elle a quelque peu changé. Et si jamais elle décide de vous libérer un jour, ses souvenirs seront effacés, remplacés par d'autres moments. Elle n'aura aucune idée de votre existence. Mais j'ai dans l'idée que cela n'arrivera jamais …

- Et pourquoi donc ? Vous croyez qu'elle désire souffrir autant ? N'importe qui renoncerait à suivre votre plan stupide !

- Oh, question douleur, ça n'arrivera plus. J'ai figé le Vortex grâce à la combinaison de ma propre expérience. J'ai eu du temps pour y réfléchir, en un an. J'aurais réellement pu vous aider, vous savez. Mais, que voulez-vous, to be or not to be, blablabla, la balle était dans votre camp ! Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé.

- Alors là, j'en doute ! Si vous vous regardiez, vous vous amusez de cette situation comme jamais !

- Effectivement, j'adore vous voir dans un tel état ! Plutôt jouissif, assez plaisant, vraiment sadique. Pour une fois que je ne suis pas responsable, je suis ravi !

- Si un jour je vous retrouve sur mon chemin, je vous ferai subir le même calvaire !

- Perdu, il n'existe qu'une seule bague ! Et c'est grâce à moi que vous l'avez eue ! Tadaaaaa, comme vous aimiez le dire auparavant ! Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il faut que je vous laisse, Professeur. Un monde à sauver, la routine, bref, ravi de vous avoir revu, vous avez l'air en pleine forme, bye bye !

Il remonta dans son T.A.R.D.I.S sans que le Maître n'esquisse le moindre mouvement pour le rattraper. Le Docteur se retourna une dernière fois vers son vieil ennemi avant de refermer les portes.

- Vous savez, j'adore votre nouveau surnom. C'est elle qui l'a choisi, il doit donc vous correspondre assez bien.

- Depuis quand ? Demanda-il, interloqué.

- Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? Oh, vous êtes officiellement devenu le Professeur depuis quelques heures. Beaucoup plus élégant que le Maître. Moins narcissique, non ? Celui qui aime faire partager ses connaissances, ou au contraire, celui qui dirige par son savoir ? À vous de choisir, Professeur !

Et les portes du T.A.R.D.I.S se refermèrent sur ces mots.

**- x -**

_Atterrissage de l'épilogue prévu pour la semaine prochaine ! A bientôt !_


	6. Epilogue

Hello ! Ici Dimanche, jour des Seigneurs du Temps, d'où je vous passe un très agréable bonjour. J'ai (enfin) eu les résultats de mes partiels, un magnifique "E" couronne mes humbles efforts, ce qui signifie que je me situe entre les 500 et les 800 premiers sur 3000. Sachant que pour réussir le concours, il faut être au moins dans les 500 premiers ! Je pense être pas trop mal partie, non ? :D

Pfffiiou ... Je remercie vivement Captain'Rily, toujours fidèle au poste, remonteuse de moral à temps plein et revieweuse acharnée. (A prononcer à l'américaine, Ow Yearh !)

Il reste encore un One Shot sur Laure et le Maître, pour le reste, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'écrire une autre histoire. Et je n'en aurai peut-être jamais le temps avant Mai (date de mes prochains partiels). Désolée !

Et sans transition, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !

**- x -**

**Épilogue**

- Vous êtes folle.

- La faute à qui ?

- Ah, parce que maintenant, tout est de ma faute ?

- Si vous aimez vous sentir coupable, pourquoi pas !

- Mais je ne me sens pas du tout coupable de quoi que ce soit ! Vous pouvez toujours rêver ! Et puis quoi encore …

- Vous marmonnez encore ! Vous devenez vieux.

- Oh oui, si seulement j'avais un docteur pour me soigner ! Répliqua-t-il ironiquement.

Après tout, c'était elle qui avait décidé d'arrêter ses études, pour se consacrer à une toute nouvelle activité : la chasse aux extraterrestres.

- Nostalgique ?

- Juste énervé. La faute à qui ?

- C'est dans votre habitude de tout rejeter sur les autres, ou c'est juste le fait de se sentir inférieur parce que je suis à vos côtés ? Insinua-t-elle sans quitter l'objectif des yeux.

- Ou alors le fait d'attendre qu'une espèce de Gremlins de l'espace sorte de ce jardin n'est pas étranger à mon état de nervosité, que vous vous amusez à aggraver par vos remarques spirituelles !

- Ouah, j'adore vous voir énervé ! C'est comme aller au cinéma sans payer les places ! Continuez, vous êtes bon dans le rôle !

- Rien que pour vous décevoir, je vais m'avouer vaincu pour cette fois. Ah, quelque chose bouge dans la haie !

- Reçu, chef ! Prêt à activer le piège ?

- Si vous voulez mon avis …

- Justement, non, le coupa-t-elle vivement. Alors ?

- Prêt, répondit-il de mauvaise grâce.

Comment une seule personne pouvait le faire encore plus enrager que le Docteur ? Et pourtant, elle y arrivait facilement, trop facilement peut-être.

« La prochaine fois, je ne réponds plus. Promis, juré ! »

Comment arrivait-elle à la faire sortir de ses gonds aussi facilement ? Bonne question ! C'était devenu une habitude pour Laure, autant que respirer. Et elle adorait ça !

« La prochaine fois, je le laisserai répliquer. Sinon il va encore bouder comme un gosse de maternelle ... »

- Je le vois. Encore un pas … Allez, avance encore un peu, saleté d'extraterrestre sans queue ni tête … murmura-t-elle pour elle même.

Et la remarque était à prendre au sens propre. Il ressemblait à … une grosse boule verdâtre, laissant des traînées gluantes derrière lui. Immonde. Au moins les Seigneurs du Temps étaient un minimum propres, eux ! Et ils n'avaient pas des griffes disproportionnées qui leur sortaient du corps.

- Eeeeet … ACTIVATION ! Hurla Laure dans le talkie walkie.

Un éclair doré envahit la rue, puis disparut sans laisser de trace, emportant la créature étrange avec lui.

- Excellent, Watson ! Une bonne chose de faite ! Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à trouver les neuf autres !

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils l'avaient surnommé le Gremlins. Ce truc s'était multiplié devant leurs yeux après être tombé dans une flaque d'eau.

Le Maître, ou plutôt devrait-on dire le Professeur, apparu en se frottant l'oreille tout en grimaçant.

- Pourrais-je suggérer de ne pas hurler dans cet appareil si le destinataire n'est pas sourd ?

Laure se retourna, faisant face au Gallifréen avec un grand sourire.

- Mais avouez que mon plan soit disant stupide a parfaitement fonctionné !

- Blablabla … Vous ne sentez pas vos chevilles enfler ?

- Vous savez quoi ?

- Quoi, encore ? Fit-il en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

- J'ai faim. Allons manger, avant que ma mère ne m'appelle pour la dixième fois de la journée !

Elle lui saisit le bras, et le traîna vers une rue plus commerçante se situant à quelques centaines de mètres.

- Je ne vous comprendrai décidément jamais … soupira-t-il en lui emboitant le pas, résigné.

Ils partirent sans se retourner, sans apercevoir cet homme au coin de la rue qu'ils venaient de quitter. Celui-ci sourit, secoua la tête, et fit demi-tour, vers une petite cabine bleue, qui ne tarda pas à disparaître avec un son à présent bien connu de tous.


End file.
